


just like sister Ray says

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Power Imbalance, Road Trips, Vampires, vampire!Kylo, Кайло-распиздяй, ООС такой толщины что в дверь не пролазит, Рей-паникерша, Элементы мистики, всратые отсылки
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей нужно сбежать прямо сейчас, не теряя ни минуты, и она решает рискнуть и обратиться за помощью к вампиру. Ведь кому как не вампиру знать повадки своих сородичей?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. the lost boy

**Author's Note:**

> **The Velvet Underground - Run Run Run**  
>  ***  
> не вычитано

По полу были рассыпаны осколки стекла от бутылок и стаканов: крупные, тускло поблескивающие в свете единственного работающего плафона. Глаза Кайло блестели почти тем же мутно-желтым светом: огонек вспыхивал в глубине его зрачка, как вспыхивает зажженная сигарета во время затяжки. И пах Кайло сигаретами — этот запах перебивал затхлый запах крови, идущей от него. По понятным причинам он не мог зажевать его жвачкой.

Его светящиеся зрачки реагировали на каждое движение Рей.

За окном проехала машина, и светлая полоса пробежалась по комнате, на мгновение высветив лицо Кайло: кривую переносицу, мягкие губы, подчеркнула тени под глазами, и сами глаза в ее свете вспыхнули еще ярче. Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности, и хищник сдвинулся с места. Рей замерла. Инстинкты велели ей превратиться в камень, но толку от них. Вампир все равно настигнет ее и убьет.

— Так, так, — мягкий, глубокий голос и вежливый тон совсем не вязались с его внешним видом: черные потертые джинсы, грубые черные ботинки, белая футболка с тонкой цепочкой застарелых бурых пятнышек у ворота и косуха, испещренная заклепками — каждая усажена ровно на одинаковом расстоянии друг друга — потертая на сгибах. Косуха пыталась казаться артефактом далеких времен — времен бунта и самодельных украшений, практически каменного века, — но на самом деле была подделкой, модной вещицей. Попыткой отыграть образ из увиденного в детстве фильма, оставившего впечатление на всю жизнь.

— И кто же у нас тут? — с вежливым любопытством спросил вампир. — Мисс Рей, сестра Рей. Как непривычно видеть вас в таком злачном месте.

Рей поежилась и все-таки сделала шаг назад. Под подошвой кроссовка хрустнуло стекло, и она снова вздрогнула.

— Что же привело тебя сюда, сестричка Рей? — Кайло сделал ей шаг навстречу, гораздо быстрее, чем человеческий глаз смог бы уловить. Миг, и он уже стоит прямо перед Рей, а его глаза блестят тускло, как обманчивые болотные огоньки.

— Ты слышал о Палпатине? — спросила Рей. Ее голос слегка надломился на середине фразы.

Кайло скрипуче хмыкнул.

— Конечно я о нем слышал. Он же один из Первых.

— О том, что он вернулся, — добавила Рей, во все глаза глядя на Рена.

Кайло снова хмыкнул, и теперь этот звук гораздо больше напоминал смех, чем натужное поскрипывание.

— Сказки для теплокровных и для пугливого молодняка! Чтобы было чем взбодрить нервы.

— Это правда, — сказала Рей, и в ее голосе зазвучало отчаяние. — Он вернулся.

— И у тебя, конечно же, есть доказательства? — спросил Кайло.

Теперь он смотрел на нее с _живым_ интересом.

Рей покачала головой и сказала:

— Он ищет меня. Он придет за мной, поэтому я здесь.

— Да, — Кайло кивнул, как будто соглашаясь. — И первое, чем займется Первый, вернувшись из небытия — заглянет к сестричке Рей в ее трущобы. Зачем ему девица из Джакку?

— Я не знаю! — искренне выпалила Рей. — Меня предупредили, и я тоже не поверила… А потом ко мне вломились вампиры. Они искали меня, мне чудом удалось сбежать!.. Послушай, — она перевела дух, — у меня есть деньги. Я готова заплатить.

— Заплатить за что? — спросил Кайло.

— За защиту, — сказала Рей и закусила губу, не отрывая от него взгляда. — Ты один из них. Ты знаешь, где меня будут искать и где не будут. Ты, можешь быть в курсе всех событий, тебе это легче, чем мне.

— Но вот одно событие, похоже, пропустил, — заметил Кайло с интересом.

Он наклонился к Рей ближе, и запах сигарет усилился, как и пробивающийся сквозь него запашок сырого пропорченного мяса.

— Что помешает мне сдать тебя Палпатину, если он и впрямь объявится?

Рей пожала плечами и ответила, жалко и безнадежно улыбнувшись:

— Ничего.

— И все-таки ты здесь, — с чувством заметил Кайло, покатал эти слова на языке, словно конфету. — Показывай!

Рей вздрогнула.

— Что показывать? — переспросила она.

— Деньги, — бодро пояснил Кайло. — Сколько?

— У меня семь тысяч долларов, — ответила Рей.

— Сколько? — Кайло рассмеялся. — И этим ты надеялась кого-то подкупить?

— Это все, что у меня есть наличными, — ответила Рей. — Еще есть десять тысяч в банке, но я боюсь туда идти.

Кайло снова рассмеялся, но его смех был усталым.

— Кому ты нужна? Неужели ты думаешь, что вампиры караулят каждый банк?

Рей упрямо сжала губы.

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказала она. — Если это Палпатин, значит ему служат и люди! Откуда, как ты думаешь, я узнала? От человека.

— Тебе задурили голову, сестричка Рей, — ответил Кайло. — Вбили какую-то ерунду прямо в эту головку, — он протянул руку к лицу Рей, и она отстранилась, зажмурившись. — Но я согласен!

Рей распахнула глаза, уставившись на него.

— Раз ты так хочешь подарить мне свои деньги, я приму их. Пусть придется некоторое время потаскать тебя с собой, я не против, — сказал Рен. — Давай их сюда.

— Половину, — ответила Рей.

— И сколько ты планируешь быть под «моей защитой»? — сарказм в голосе Кайло был таким густым, что его можно было намазать на хлеб.

— Я не знаю, — ответила Рей. — Столько, сколько нужно, чтобы найти хорошее место, где можно спрятаться.

— Такого не существует, — ответил Кайло. — В отличие от теплокровных беглецов, у вампиров полно времени.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала Рей. — Пожалуйста. Ты был неплохим человеком при жизни, мне сказали… Пожалуйста!

Не стоило этого говорить. Выражение лица Кайло изменилось словно кто-то перевел тумблер из положения «выкл.» в положение «вкл». Его черты исказила жуткая, звериная ярость, рот искривился в злобном оскале, явившим длинные белые зубы — новая пара клыков не была идентичной, один был чуть длиннее и слегка косил. Рей успела удивиться этому — ей казалось, что у вампиров должны быть идеальные зубы — и тому, что вообще успела это заметить.

— Откуда тебе знать, каким я был? — прошипел Кайло. — Кто тебе рассказал? С кем ты путалась, со Скайуокером? Давно следовало свернуть ему шею! Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! Я могу высосать тебя досуха и забрать деньги! И ничто меня не остановит!

Он склонился над ней еще ниже, почти лицом к лицу.

— Прямо сейчас!

Ресницы Рей дрогнули, будто она хотела заплакать, но она не двинулась с места, лишь молча глядела на Кайло. Он медленно наклонился к ее шее, глубоко вдыхая запах с кожи. Рей не шевелилась. Артерия у нее на шее билась быстро, ее можно было заметить и невооруженным глазом. Когда язык Кайло, шершавый, как у кошки, коснулся ее кожи, Рей вздрогнула. Кайло провел кончиком языка по жилке, вверх, к челюсти и его язык замер у самого уха. А потом исчез, а Рей услышала шепот:

— Я согласен. Это будет весело.

Даже немертвым нужны деньги. Ты можешь обирать своих жертв, но берешь только наличку, а ее всегда не хватает. Бензин, мотели — за все нужно платить. Ты не можешь зачаровать и отвести взгляд камере. Ты не напугаешь парковочный автомат одним своим движением.

Они вышли из номера мотеля, в котором будто ураган прошелся, аккуратно прикрыв дверь от посторонних глаз. Рей и знать не хотела, что там произошло до того, как она пришла, а Кайло не распространялся об этом. Вывеска на крыше то вспыхивала, то гасла, и их тени то вырастали далеко вперед, то съеживались и мутнели. На стоянке грубо рычал дизель, и кто-то надсадно на кого-то орал.

Кайло подошел к своей машине — пикапу, с прикрытым брезентом кузовом. Рей нерешительно остановилась.

— У меня своя машина, — начала она. — Я думала, мы можем…

— Мы можем загнать твою тачку моим знакомым и получить еще немного денег. Или бросить ее где-нибудь. Ты же в бегах, нет? — Кайло приподнял брови.

Рей открыла рот, чтобы ответить, и закрыла его снова.

— Да, ты прав, — сказала она просто. — Я только вещи возьму.

— Надеюсь ты с собой не все свои шмотки притащила? У меня тут не слишком много места.

Рей не ответила. Вещей у нее было немного, и они все уместились в небольшую спортивную сумку. Кайло откинул брезент на кузове, чтобы закинуть ее туда, и Рей заметила, что там лежит легкий спортивный байк, закрепленный тросами, но толком она его рассмотреть не успела.

— Поезжай за мной, — сказал ей Кайло, — но не вплотную. Поедем по шоссе до Карбон-Ридж, но свернем, не доезжая до него где-то с милю. Там будет указатель у съезда…

— Дорога Пилигрима, — быстро сказала Рей. — Я знаю это место.

Кайло улыбнулся, не размыкая губ.

— Молодец, — сказал он одобрительно. — Тогда поехали, чего время терять.

Рей знала это место, и по понятным причинам бывала там редко. Она узнала о существовании вампиров, когда ей было четырнадцать, и с тех пор не могла взять в толк, как другие не замечают их существования.

Были места, которые просто притягивали таких существ — как, например, старый лагерь у дороги Пилигрима, бывший кемпинг. Теперь там собирались не семьи, желавшие провести выходные на природе, а наркоманы, преступники и прочий сброд. Земля там была усыпана осколками битого стекла и сплющенными пивными банками. Днем там обычно было пустынно и почти мирно, а ночью пробуждалась жизнь. Неподалеку находилась свалка металлолома. Должно быть, туда они с Кайло и направлялись.

Рей было жаль свою машину почти до боли: она была старой, но надежной, и они вместе намотали много миль. Но Рей нужна была помощь Рена, а ему — деньги.

Они не доехали до старого лагеря совсем немного, свернули на темную неосвещенную дорогу к свалке. Там остановились, и Кайло вышел переговорить с кем-то, а Рей принялась торопливо выгребать из бардачка, карманов и из-под сидений то, что не хотела бы оставлять. Ей было горько, словно она предавала лучшего друга. Потом Кайло отогнал ее машину на свалку, пока Рей стояла у его пикапа, зябко обхватив себя руками за плечи, и всматривалась в темноту. Она так и не увидела, с кем Кайло договаривался. Может, он обманет ее. Оставит без денег, убьет. Он вампир, им плевать на людей…

— Ку-ку! — раздался низкий голос прямо над ее ухом.

Рей отшатнулась, и Кайло поймал ее за предплечье. Рей рванулась еще сильнее — от этого холодного прикосновения у нее внутри все свело от ужаса.

— Ну, тише, тише, я не собираюсь тебя есть, — успокоил ее Кайло. — Пока.

Он отпустил ее, и Рей отступила, потирая руку.

— Присаживайтесь, мисс Рей, — Кайло кивнул на машину. — И поедем навстречу приключениям.

Рей уселась на пассажирское сиденье, зажав ладони между колен. Может быть, стоило сесть сзади. Рей всерьез задумалась об этом, когда, переключая передачи, Кайло случайно задел рукой ее бедро — или не случайно, что, в общем-то, было неважно, потому что Рей замерла.

— Пообещай мне кое-что, — попросила она. — У нас договор. С меня деньги, с тебя защита. И все.

— Да уж, тогда пеняй на себя, — Кайло хмыкнул. — Какие деньги, такая и защита. Так что на твоем месте я бы обдумал, какие приятные бонусы ты могла бы мне предоставить.

Щеки Рей вспыхнули от гнева и смущения, и она резко отвернулась.

Кайло рассмеялся.

— Ох, сестричка Рей! Зря отворачиваешься. Я бы мог тебя трахнуть вместо аванса.

— Обойдемся деньгами, — коротко сказала Рей.

— Как знаешь, — Кайло вздохнул. — Тем более, что для этого мне пришлось бы как следует перекусить, а у нас на это нет времени, — сказал он. — Через пару часов рассветет, и мне хотелось бы укрыться где-нибудь к этому моменту.

****

Стоянка перед мотелем была полупуста. Рей вылезла из машины, брезгливо переступила через перекрученный рваный презерватив, валявшийся на асфальте, и посмотрела на мотель.

— Выглядит не слишком многообещающе, — заметила она.

— Какая разница, — пробурчал Кайло. — Главное, чтобы там были шторы и кровать.

Они заселились без эксцессов. Когда Кайло протягивал администратору свои права, Рей попыталась заглянуть в них, но не успела. В номере пахло сыростью, а полы скрипели и прогибались под ногами. Кайло зашторил окна, едва вошёл, скрепил шторы булавками и со вздохом стащил с себя косуху.

— Тебе тоже стоит поспать, — сказал он Рей. — И заклинаю тебя, даже не дотрагивайся до штор.

— Не буду, — заверила его Рей. Она оглядела номер. — Мы будем спать на одной кровати?

— Не бойся, я не буду приставать, — ответил Кайло. — И в свою очередь надеюсь, что ты не будешь тоже.

— Посплю на кресле, — сказала Рей.

Кайло хмыкнул.

— Боишься.

— Не хочу лежать рядом с холодным трупом, — жестко ответила Рей. — Уж извини.

— Я комнатной температуры, — ответил Кайло. — Впрочем, твое право. Мне же больше места достанется.

Незадолго перед рассветом он завернулся в одеяло с головой, как буррито, ворча, что солнце ломит ему кости, а потом затих. Он не дышал — впал в свою вампирскую кататонию, всамделишный труп. Рей осторожно приблизилась к нему, запустила руку под одеяло и дотронулась до его обнаженной руки. Холодная. Вовсе не комнатной температуры.

Почистив зубы и умывшись, Рей тоже стала устраиваться на кресле, но сон не шел. Солнце взошло, и сквозь ткань штор и мелкие прорехи в ней в номер просачивался дневной свет. Интересно, что будет, если лучи попадут на Кайло? Он сгорит? Он очнётся от боли или так и продолжит лежать в своем вампирском варианте rigor mortis?

Рей залезла в рюкзак Кайло, достала оттуда грязный спальный мешок, расстегнула его и накинула поверх тела на кровати. На всякий случай. И только после этого отправилась спать.

****

Рей проснулась ближе к полудню. Спина и шея болели. Рей села, потягиваясь, достала телефон, посмотрела время и решила, что самое время позавтракать — или, скорее, пообедать.

Кайло не пошевелился с того момента, как он упал на кровать. Перед тем, как уйти, Рей некоторое время смотрела на него. Ее охватил странный позыв проверить, что случится, если на вампира попадут солнечные лучи. Даже если это закончится очень плохо для нее самой.

Но потом Рей выскользнула наружу и закрыла за собой дверь на ключ.

На улице царила жара. В маленьком кафе при мотеле было немного прохладнее, но все места в тени были заняты, и Рей пришлось устроиться у окна, на обжигающе горячих сиденьях из кожзама. Кофе в кружке под прямыми солнечными лучами напоминал грязь, пластик столешницы был покрыт трещинами и протерт, на нем светлели круги от горячих кружек и тарелок. Рей рассматривала меню, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу и наклонив ламинированный лист так, чтобы солнечные блики от него не попадали в глаза.

— Эй! Эй, мисс!

Рей не сразу поняла, что обращаются к ней. Когда она повернула голову, то увидела, что ее звала девушка, сидевшая за столиком напротив, но в тени.

— У меня тут свободно, — сказала девушка. — Я не против, если вы присядете. Лучше так, чем жариться на солнце.

— Спасибо! — искренне поблагодарила ее Рей. Подхватив меню и чашку с кофе, она пересела, чувствуя, как начинает остывать кожа в тени.

— Я Роуз, — представилась девушка. Она, была ниже Рей, темноволосая азиатка с приятной улыбкой.

— Рей, — ответила Рей.

Тут как раз подошла официантка, и Рей сделала заказ.

— Едешь куда-то по делам? — спросила Роуз. — Извини, если не хочешь, не отвечай. Я просто предположила, это же мотель и…

— Да ничего, — ответила Рей. — Нет, не по делам. Путешествую.

— Я тоже, — ответила Роуз. — Как перекати-поле, без конкретного плана и списка достопримечательностей. А ты одна?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Со мной друг.

— О! — Роуз вздохнула. — Жаль. Просто я голосую, и подумала, вдруг мы могли бы проехаться вместе немного, все-таки вдвоем веселее, но раз с тобой друг… Я не напрашиваюсь, не думай! — торопливо добавила она. — Просто люблю путешествовать с кем-то. Раньше мы стопили с сестрой, а теперь она осела.

— Не боишься? — удивилась Рей.

— Немного, — ответила Роуз. — У меня хороший детектор на мудаков, ну и со временем учишься отличать плохих людей от нормальных.

— Хотела бы я так уметь, — заметила Рей негромко.

Официантка вернулась с ее заказом. Рей торопливо приступила к еде. Роуз лениво скроллила что-то в телефоне, попивая колу через трубочку из высокого стакана.

— Вот, — сказала она. — Если поедете дальше на юг то там будет Мос-Эспа, у них каждую весну проводятся гонки… — Роуз задумалась. — Жаль, что сейчас лето. В двадцати милях оттуда городок Мос-Эйсли. Там старинная католическая часовня и развалины испанских укреплений. Местные называют его… — Роуз наклонилась к экрану, — замок Хаттов.

— Интересно, — ответила Рей. — Я спрошу друга, может он захочет туда заехать.

Про себя она подумала, что неплохо было бы выбрать точку на карте и отправиться туда. Где нет телефонов, где нет достопримечательностей. Назваться чужим именем…

Или наоборот, скрыться там, где много народу, где люди постоянно приезжают и уезжают.

— …это не обязательно. Просто всегда перед выходом смотрю, что есть по пути.

— Извини, прослушала, — очнулась Рей. — Что ты сказала?

— Что я не придерживаюсь четкого плана, — ответила Роуз. — И всегда могу сделать крюк. А куда вы едете?

Рей пожала плечами. Кайло вез ее куда-то, а она и не спрашивала. Ее слабая вера в то, что он сможет найти для нее место, где ее не найдут, таяла, а паника, которой она поддалась, отступила.

— Просто… едем, — ответила она. — Тоже без плана.

— Вот и классно! — обрадованно сказала Роуз. — Слушай, а давайте поедем вместе? Я собиралась посмотреть этот замок в Мос-Эйсли.

— Мы выедем только вечером, так прохладнее, — соврала Рей.

Роуз слегка приуныла, но тут же взбодрилась.

— Я могу подождать. Или можем встретиться по пути и заехать туда? Ты как, не против?

— Можем, — согласилась Рей.

— Скажи хотя бы, в каком направлении вы едете, чтобы я сориентировалась, — попросила Роуз. Она снова склонилась над телефоном.

— На юг, — ответила Рей.

— На юг к побережью или на юг в пустыню?

— В пустыню, — ответила Рей первое, что пришло ей на ум. Не хорошо так обнадёживать человека, но вряд ли бы Кайло согласился на попутчика, да и Рей не хотела подвергать Роуз опасности. И вряд ли бы Кайло согласился на пустыню. Ему бы куда-нибудь к океану, в Санта-Карлу, где можно разгуляться и напиться кровушки туристов вволю…

Несмотря на духоту, Рей поежилась.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Роуз. — Тебя кондиционером не продуло? А то бывает…

— Нет, все хорошо, — ответила Рей. — Просто подумала, что неплохо было бы разработать план поездки с самого начала. Как оказалось, я не очень хороша в импровизации.

— Не переживай, — Роуз улыбнулась. — Путешествие — это всегда приключение. Даже если это путешествие от спальни до ванной.

Рей улыбнулась в ответ.

— А почему твоя сестра бросила путешествовать? — спросила она. — Вышла замуж?

— Нет, — Роуз махнула рукой, но от Рей не укрылось, что она слегка помрачнела. — Проблемы со здоровьем.

— О, как жаль.

— Ничего. Скоро все исправится, и мы снова будем путешествовать вдвоем.

Допив свою колу, Роуз попрощалась с Рей и ушла. А Рей осталась сидеть, задумавшись.

Ей нужен план поездки. Полагаться только на Кайло — дурная затея.

Расплатившись, Рей отправилась в лобби мотеля, где был небольшой киоск с картами и журналами. Можно было бы и на телефоне открыть карты, но Рей не нравилось переключаться между вкладками туда-сюда. Поэтому держа в одной руке атлас, а в другой — телефон с открытым трипэдвайзором, Рей начала выстраивать свой собственный маршрут. Вампиры держались больших городов и мест с высокой текучкой населения. Значит Рей нужно было выбирать прямо противоположное направление: без туристов, маленький город и, может, придумать себе новое имя. Вдруг ей повезет, и Кайло поможет достать ей другие документы?

****

К вечеру, когда окрасившееся в алый цвет солнце медленно стало опускаться в густые облака на горизонте, Кайло пробудился. Первым Рей услышала тяжелый свистящий звук вздоха, а потом одеяльное буррито на кровати пошевелилось. Кайло выбрался из одеяла, сел на краю кровати, спустив ноги на пол, и потер щеки, покрытые щетиной. Черты его лица заострились, бледная кожа отливала синевой.

— Твою… мать… — глухо сказал он. — Почему я просто не могу подойти к холодильнику и достать оттуда человека?

Он посмотрел на Рей, и его глаза вспыхнули. Рей замерла, глядя на него в ответ.

— Вчера я не обратил на это внимания, — сообщил Кайло, — но пахнешь ты замечательно. Пробуждает аппетит.

Рей вдвинулась еще глубже в кресло, не сводя с Кайло взгляда. Он заметил это и хрипло рассмеялся.

— Это шутка. Все это шутка… — он вздохнул. — Вся эта гребаная жизнь.

— И не-жизнь тоже? — подала голос Рей.

— Да. Она еще смешнее, чем предыдущая. — Кайло потянулся. — Не верь рекламе. Хотя, признаюсь, некоторые вещи мне нравятся. Острое зрение, слух, сила, я могу подпрыгнуть на три метра вверх, а еще мне не надо посещать туалет.

— Я бы не назвала это преимуществом, — заметила Рей. — От тебя воняет.

Кайло хмыкнул и покосился на нее.

— До тебя никто не жаловался, — сказал он.

— Они просто не успевали? — спросила Рей. Вздохнув, она встала, подхватив атлас с подлокотника. — Я тут составила нам маршрут…

Она протянула атлас Кайло, он взял его и без лишних слов запустил в стену.

— В жопу маршрут, — сказал он. — Собираемся и едем на юг. К океану.

— Я так и думала, — мрачно сказала Рей. — Я хотела предложить другой вариант. Туда, где меньше людей…

— И где меня, да и тебя тоже, проще вычислить, — добавил Кайло. — Брось. Легче всего затеряться в толпе.

— Плохая идея, — заметила Рей.

— Я очень хорош в плохих идеях, — возразил Кайло.

— Не сомневаюсь. Это наверняка семейное, — ответила Рей прежде, чем сообразила прикусить язык.

Кайло уставился на нее. Нехорошим взглядом.

— Не знал, что ты настолько хорошо знаешь мою семью

Рей пожала плечами.

— Скайуокер заменил мне мою собственную, когда они погибли и…

— И ты говорила не про него.

Рей посмотрела на него в ответ: быстрый осторожный взгляд.

— Нет.

— Хан был первым, кого я убил после обращения, — сказал Кайло. — Я этого не планировал, но он сам виноват. Он знал, что со мной происходит, и все равно притащился ко мне. Он что, надеялся уговорить меня перестать быть вампиром?

— Он был хорошим человеком, — тихо заметила Рей.

Кайло невесело рассмеялся.

— Ну да, кому, как не тебе это знать. Ты видела его… Сколько раз? Два от силы? Он мог выглядеть очень хорошим, если хотел.

— Как и ты, — это прозвучало почти зло, обиженно, но Рей ничего не могла с этим поделать. Ей нравился Хан. Они дружили со Скайуокером, и когда он приезжал, он всегда рассказывал истории. И никогда не относился к Рей так, словно она лишняя — а ведь тогда она еще была Скайуокеру никем, так, девчонка, подрабатывающая принеси-подаем.

Слезы навернулись на глаза без предупреждения, ком подкатил к горлу.

— Ну да, поплачь ещё, — желчно сказал Кайло. — Он несомненно этого заслуживал.

— Смерти? — спросила Рей, стараясь, чтобы ее голос не прозвучал, как захлебывающееся бульканье.

— Твоих слез.

Они оставили мотель позади, когда солнце окончательно село, и лишь небо слегка светлело на западе. Тучи стали гуще, звёзд не было видно. В машине царило молчание. Рей сидела, зажав ладони между колен и смотрела на дорогу, Кайло нервно постукивал пальцами по рулю.

— Нужно будет сделать остановку где-нибудь по пути, — сказал он.

— А ты не можешь… воздержаться от этого, пока мы едем? — спросила Рей.

— А ты не можешь не дышать? — огрызнулся Кайло. — Или нацедишь мне литр из собственной вены?

Рей поежилась и отвернулась.

— Остановимся по пути, — решил Кайло. Он посмотрел на Рей. — Ты сама это выбрала, сестричка Рей.

Он достал из бардачка открытую пачку сигарет, зубами выудил из нее одну и забросил пачку обратно.

— С огоньком не поможешь?

Рей покопалась в бардачке, нашла зажигалку и чиркнула колесиком, поднося ее к лицу Кайло. Он повернулся, неловко прикуривая, и выдохнул дым в салон. Рей спрятала зажигалку и помахала рукой, разгоняя дым.

— Не переживай ты так, — пробормотал Кайло. — Специально для тебя я постараюсь выбрать кого-нибудь наиболее отвратительного. Чтобы было не жалко.

Рей не ответила, продолжая смотреть в темноту за окнами.

****

Они остановились у бара на съезде к какому-то городку. Рей охватила жуткая сонливость, и ей хотелось остаться в машине, но Кайло вытащил ее оттуда против воли, сообщив, что потащит ее на себе, если потребуется, и, коль такой перформанс оттолкнет потенциальных жертв, то пить он будет Рей.

Рей подчинилась, растирая лицо ладонями и стараясь взбодриться. Зачем Кайло ее присутствие? Они не так уж далеко и уехали. Следил ли кто-нибудь за ними? Или это всего лишь ее паранойя?

В баре Кайло велел сесть Рей за столик и ждать «пока к тебе не подкатит какой-нибудь урод со здоровым румянцем». Рей закономерно, хоть и вяло возмутилась. Она не собиралась быть наживкой, она не собиралась, даже косвенно, участвовать в убийствах! Пусть Кайло катится подальше со своими идеями, а она будет просто отшивать любого, кто попробует подсесть… Но первым же человеком, отодвинувшим стул и севшим напротив, стал не какой-нибудь завсегдатай, ищущий с кем провести ночь. Это была Роуз.

— Привет! — радостно сказала она, пока Рей удивленно таращилась на нее. — Вот так совпадение! А я думала, что вы в пустыню едете!

— Я тоже, — ответила Рей. — Но мы тут ненадолго, скоро уедем… — она откашлялась, прочищая горло. — А ты тут как оказалась? Рядом вроде нет мотелей.

— Где высадили, там и оказалась, — ответила Роуз. — Я не всегда могу выбрать.

— Да, точно, — покивала Рей. — Послушай, может тебе…

По полу скрипнули ножки третьего стула, и на него опустился Кайло. Его глаза поблескивали в свете ламп почти по-человечески.

— Рей, — сказал он, ухмыляясь, — представишь мне свою подругу?

— Нет, мы спешим, — быстро ответила Рей.

— Я Роуз, — сказала Роуз. Она поглядывала на Кайло изучающе, и ее улыбка была вежливой и скромной, будто она размышляла, стоит ему доверять или нет.

«Нет, — подумала Рей. — Не доверяй ему, беги отсюда».

— Вы, девчонки, планировали здесь встретиться? — продолжил Кайло, с невинным видом поглядывая то на Рей, то на Роуз. — А почему я узнаю об этом в последний момент?

— Нет, это случайная встреча, — Роуз улыбнулась шире. — Я как знала. Мы с Рей познакомились в мотеле. Я надеялась, вдруг вы меня подбросить, но не сложилось. А тут такая удача!

— Правда? — спросил Кайло. — Может быть ты немного медиум?

Он улыбнулся ей и вдруг ловко ухватил Роуз за руку.

— Можешь погадать мне по ладони?

Роуз смутилась.

— Вряд ли.

Она потянула руку назад, но Кайло ухватил ее крепче, притягивая Роуз к себе. Она нахмурилась, но продолжала улыбаться.

— Рей не сказал мне, что у нас могла бы быть попутчица, — сказал Кайло, кидая быстрый взгляд на Рей и усмехаясь. — Я бы пересмотрел наш маршрут. Кстати, Роуз, куда ты едешь? Не на побережье?

— Могу и туда заглянуть, — Роуз заправила за ухо прядь волос и пожала плечами. — Можно я заберу свою руку обратно?.. Я говорила, я не против компании. Меня можно утащить куда угодно.

— Я бы тебя утащил, — заметил Кайло низким вибрирующим тоном, от которого сердце Рей замерло, а мышцы живота напряжённо поджались.

Роуз нервно вздохнула, не отрывая взгляда от Кайло. Ее рот приоткрылся, глаза заблестели.

— Так что, Роуз, едешь с нами? — спросил Рен.

— Нет, — сказала Рей.

Кайло даже не посмотрел на нее.

— Да, — выдохнула Роуз.

Рей сжала губы. Неужели и она сама бы вела себя так же, возжелай Кайло ее крови? Как Роуз не замечает ни блеска зрачков, ни запаха? Неужели не чувствует, какой он холодный?

— Отлично! — Кайло потянул Роуз за руку, поднимаясь из-за стола, и она послушно пошла за ним. — Надеюсь, у тебя не слишком много вещей, а то Рей забила все своими тряпками.

Рей пришлось пересесть на заднее сиденье, а Роуз уселась впереди, болтая с Кайло. Он, совершенно не скрываясь, держался за ее коленку, когда не нужно было переключать скорость, а она лишь краснела и хихикала, будто обкуренная.

— Так ты мотаешься туда-сюда просто ради интереса? — спросил Кайло. — Не по делам?

— Иногда по делам, — ответила Роуз. — А что?

— Да ничего, может ты наркокурьер, — Кайло коротко хохотнул. — Не боишься?

— Нет, — ответила Роуз.

— Люблю смелых девчонок, — проворовался Кайло. — Таких, какие не струсят, если увидят что-нибудь по-настоящему ужасное. Ты видела какие-нибудь ужасы на дороге, а, Роуз? Маньяки, дорожные происшествия…

— Нет. — Роуз поежилась. Она заметно помрачнела. — Чтобы увидеть что-нибудь ужасное, не обязательно выходить стопить. Мне так кажется.

— Твоя правда, Роуз, — ответил Кайло. — Зришь в корень. Думаю, ты все-таки медиум.

— Может, мы высадим Роуз у какого-нибудь мотеля и поедем? — спросила Рей, наклоняясь вперед. — Нам правда нужно ехать, извини, Роуз.

— Все нормально, — Роуз хихикнула. — Я не буду мешать.

— Не будет, — подтвердил Кайло и обратился к Роуз, указывая на Рей большим пальцем: — Она такая бука потому, что пришлось пересесть назад. Любит кататься на переднем сиденье.

Он потыкал пальцем в магнитолу, и салон машины заполнили низкие гудящие звуки _Suicide_.

— Не против? — спросил Кайло, поглядывая на Роуз.

— Нет, — Роуз помотала головой. — Мне нравится.

— А вот Рей нет, — заметил Кайло, хотя Рей даже ничего не говорила. — Я бы лучше с тобой путешествовал, чем с ней.

Роуз опять хихикнула.

Кайло улыбнулся ей и без предупреждения крутанул руль в сторону.

— Так, девчонки, надо заехать кое-куда. Вы же не против?

— Нет, — ответила Роуз.

— Против! — возразила Рей, но Кайло ее не слушал.

Глотку словно сдавило, сердце тревожно трепыхалось у нее в груди — дурное предчувствие. Дорога была тряской, неосвещенной, пыль клубилась в жёлтом свете фар. Рей вцепилась в переднее сиденье, чтобы не стукнуться темечком о потолок на очередной кочке.

— Куда мы едем? — спросила она.

— Смотреть на звёзды, сестричка Рей, — ответил Кайло. — В пустыне их видно лучше всего. Я покажу тебе такие звёзды, Роуз!..

— Нет, — тихо сказала Рей. — Кайло!

— А ты, если хочешь, оставайся в машине, — добавил Кайло и резко затормозил.

Рей впечатало в переднее сиденье, а Роуз издала странный звук между писком и хихиканьем.

— Пойдем, Роуз? — Кайло улыбнулся ей, не размыкая губ.

— Не ходи! — быстро сказала Рей, но Роуз ее не слушала.

Пока Рей копалась с заевшим замком ремня безопасности, они с Кайло уже вышли из машины и исчезли в темноте. Когда Рей наконец выскочила наружу, вокруг нее расстилалась темная, безмолвная, холодная пустыня. Посвистывал ветер. Где-то монотонно напевал одинокий сверчок, и поначалу Рей решила, что это один из сэмплов песни. Лучи фар больше слепили, чем помогали, и как Рей ни вертела головой, оно на могла увидеть Кайло и Роуз.

— Роуз! — позвала Рей. — Роуз, отзовись, пожалуйста!

Заглянув в машину, она выключила музыку и прислушалась.

Тишина. Луны не было. Вдалеке все терялось в темноте, и лишь неровная линия горизонта едва виднелась на фоне неба, чуть подсвеченного городскими огнями

— Роуз! — с отчаянием крикнула Рей.

Она обошла машину, надеясь найти следы, снова выкликивая Роуз, но ей никто не ответил.

— Нет, — тихо сказала Рей. Она обессиленно прислонилась к капоту, глядя перед собой на размытый жёлтый полукруг, очерченный светом фар. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Ты же обещал.

Порыв холодного ветра прохватил ее, и Рей обняла себя за плечи. Но ветер донес до нее кое-что ещё. Какой-то смутный звук из темноты.

Рей оттолкнулась от машины и медленно пошла в том направлении, в котором, как ей показалось, она слышала что-то.

Она шла осторожно, боясь споткнуться или провалиться в нору, но постепенно ускоряла шаг. Где же они? Он уже напал? Сколько времени требуется, чтобы осушить человека? Чтобы он сам стал вампиром?

— Роуз! — безнадежно позвала Рей. — Роуз, пожалуйста! Отзовись!

Так ничего и не услышав, Рей побрела обратно к машине. Ее колотило.

Вернувшись, Рей не могла успокоиться. Она расхаживала туда и сюда, надеясь, как бы глупо это не было, что они сейчас вернутся. Что с Роуз все будет в порядке, ведь не обязательно выпивать все, не обязательно вцепляться клыками в шею, можно сделать маленький надрез и все будут живы… Он же обещал! Он собирался выбрать кого-нибудь отвратительного!..

Очередной порыв холодного ветра прохватил Рей. Она не знала, сколько прошло времени: час или пятнадцать минут. Все, что ей оставалось — ждать. Не могла же она бросить Роуз с Кайло и уехать.

Рей скорее почувствовала, чем услышала чужое приближение и почти успела обернуться, упираясь руками в грудь Кайло. Он был теплым — почти горячим, пыхал жаром, не обращая внимания на ледяной ветер.

И пах Кайло кровью.

— Нет, — выдавила Рей. — Где Роуз?

Она отступила на шаг, и Кайло последовал за ней. Его глаза светились. Его изучающий взгляд скользнул по телу Рей, и Кайло улыбнулся. Острые кончики клыков выглядывали из-под его верхней губы.

— Где Роуз?! — крикнула Рей.

Кайло не ответил. Рей сделала еще шаг назад и уперлась спиной в машину. Бежать было некуда.

— Помнишь, о чем мы говорили, сестричка Рей? — спросил он с ухмылкой. — Насчёт аванса?

— Отвали! — предупредила Рей. — Зачем… Зачем ты напал на нее?

— Боже, Рей, ты вечно забиваешь себе голову какой-то ерундой! — Кайло фыркнул, а потом быстрым, невидимым глазу движением переместился вперёд, прижав Рей к машине.

— Я очень даже в настроении получить аванс, — проворковал он своим низким голосом, обхватывая Рей руками и прижимая ее к себе.

Рей дернулась, пытаясь вырваться. Ее охватил безотчетный ужас, она брыкалась, стараясь разорвать кольцо его рук. Тошнотворный запах крови сводил ее с ума. Это была кровь Роуз! Он пах Роуз, Роуз была на его губах и футболке, и теперь Рей тоже вымарается в ней, и этот отвратительный запах останется на ней до конца жизни!.. В глазах у нее потемнело. Руки Кайло больше напоминали стальные тиски, чем конечности живого существа, но теплые… Теплые от крови Роуз.

Это была последняя мысль, с которой Рей соскользнула в обморок.

****

Рей проснулась в темноте, укрытая пледом по самый подбородок. Под дешёвой синтетической тканью было жарко, но Рей было страшно шевельнуться. Она снова и снова вспоминала Кайло: алые капли на футболке, горящий взгляд и омерзительно смердящее кровью дыхание.

— Доброе утро. Хотя ещё ночь, но рассветет уже скоро.

Глубоко вздохнув, Рей сбросила с себя плед и села, повернувшись на голос. Кайло сидел в кресле напротив кровати, его глаза тускло фосфоресцировали в полутьме.

— Где мы? — спросила Рей.

— В часе езды от Брикстона. Название мотеля, уж извини, не упомнил. Но уверен, оно есть на буклетах. А ещё у них есть открытый бассейн.

— Супер, — пробормотала Рей.

Кайло поднялся с кресла, и она непроизвольно подалась назад.

— Да не дергайся ты так. — Кайло покачал головой. — Если бы я хотел с тобой что-то сделать, сделал бы уже давно.

— Ты убил Роуз, — тихо сказала Рей.

— Мне нужно что-то есть, и я не Эдвард Каллен, чтобы носиться по лесу за оленями. А она хотела сдать тебя. Тащилась за нами от самого мотеля.

— Ты не можешь этого знать! — с неожиданной злостью и упрямством возразила Рей.

— Вообще-то могу, — Кайло шагнул к кровати и с размаху сел на нее с другой стороны. — Я пил ее кровь.

Рей отвела взгляд.

— Не хочешь ничего сказать, нет? Я не о благодарности. Просто показать, что тебе не все равно.

Рей промолчала. Ей _было_ не все равно, но какой толк в ее словах, если Роуз не вернуть? Рей не верила, что Роуз могла быть связана с вампирами. Как? Она же такая… Такая…

Какая? Рей ее совсем не знала. Если она действительно следила за ними… Да даже если и нет — будто бы это помешало Кайло убить ее?

Ещё один человек пал жертвой чужого желания жить вечно.

— Из-за тебя мне пришлось сделать то, чего я не делал очень давно.

Рей очнулась от своих мыслей. Кайло замер, глядя на нее и очевидно ожидая вопроса.

— И что же? — хрипло спросила Рей, глянув на него исподлобья.

— Подрочить. Ты — сплошная трата артериального давления попусту, — ответил Кайло. — Подвинь свою задницу. Я собираюсь умереть на несколько часов. А ты пока развейся. В бассейне искупайся. Поспи. Нам ещё ехать и ехать.

— Куда? — устало спросила Рей.

— К одному моему знакомому в Мос-Эйсли. Нужно кое-что узнать. Звучит как бред, но похоже, что тебя действительно ищут.

Мос-Эйсли… Кажется, Роуз говорила об этом месте.

— Почему туда? — спросила Рей.

— Потому что там живёт мой знакомый, я же сказал, — пробурчал Кайло. Он вытянулся на кровати и снова завернулся в одеяло, чтобы ничего не выглядывало наружу. — Да, Роуз тоже знала об этом месте. Не удивлюсь, если с моим знакомым она тоже была на коротком клыке. Не переживай о ней, сестричка Рей. Она тебе не добра желала.

Рей поежилась. Она побрела в ванную, надеясь хотя бы горячей водой прогнать холод и тоску, поселившиеся в груди. Она попыталась убедить себя, что, Кайло прав. И Роуз неспроста заговорила с ней, неспроста попалась на их пути и собиралась сдать Рей вампирам. Но от этого не стало легче.


	2. near dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> не вычитано

Рей провела большую часть дня на солнце у бассейна. Это не казалось Рей хорошей идеей: ее охватила паранойя, страх, что кто-то ещё может выследить ее. Но и сидеть в номере рядом с вампиром ей тоже не хотелось. Мысли, приходившие к ней мимоходом ранее: уехать одной, пока Кайло спит — снова вернулись. Нестерпимо было думать о том, что каждый день рядом с ней будут убивать. Не стоило вообще обращаться к нему.

Днём Рей слонялась по территории мотеля, нацепив солнечные очки, найденные в машине, лежала в шезлонге, старательно избегая любых контактов, а ближе к обеду вернулась в номер, чтобы подремать. Она старалась внимательно следить за окружающими, но ей казалось, что никто не обращал на нее особенного внимания.

В номере она устроилась на диване, не сводя взгляда с тела вампира. Она снова ощутила позыв распахнуть шторы и посмотреть, как Кайло сгорает на солнце. Он ведь заслуживал этого?

Теперь, когда она открыла глаза, его на месте не было. Поначалу Рей думала, что он, как и она, только проснулся, и слоняется где-то. Но за окнами было темно, а номер мотеля наполнялся странная тишина — ватная, глухая, будто что-то приглушило все звуки снаружи.

Рей напряглась. Это было похоже на пощипывание где-то в затылке, предчувствие близкой опасности. Ее плечи покрылись мурашками.

— Кайло? — позвала она. — Все нормально?

Рен не ответил.

Рей села, оглядываясь. В номере было темно, не горела ни лампа под потолком, ни светильник возле кровати. Но все же Рей чувствовала, что Кайло рядом. Скрывается в тенях, как и положено вампирам.

— Кайло, покажись, — попросила Рей.

Она огляделась, постоянно ожидая увидеть его высокую фигуру. Зачем ему это? Зачем пугать ее? Если только…

Если только он не вышел на охоту.

— Кайло!

Рей поднялась с дивана, сжав кулаки.

— Я ухожу! — сказала она громко.

— Правда? — прошелестело совсем рядом. — И зачем же?

Рей бросилась к настольному светильнику и включила его. Рыже-желтый свет залил комнату. Взгляд Рей метался из угла в угол, но она смогла сосредоточить его на Кайло только когда он появился прямо перед ней.

Он _нависал над ней_. Смотрел на нее пристально, и его зрачки горели желтым огнем, щеки ввалились, а синева под глазами, казалось, только делала огонь зрачков ярче.

— Кайло, когда мы поедем? — спросила Рей. Ее голос не дрожал — хорошо. — Может быть, тебе стоит… — она с трудом вытолкнула из себя подходящее слово, — перекусить перед поездкой?

— Может быть, — повторил Кайло, и Рей показалось, что его голос звучит слегка заторможенно.

А потом он пихнул ее в стену. Рей зашипела от боли и едва успела выставить руки перед собой, когда его тело, тяжелое, холодное, будто из мрамора высеченное, прильнуло к ее, а острые клыки задели шею.

— Нет! — Рей ударила его, но это было все равно, что колотить каменную стену.

— Я только попробую, сестричка Рей, — прошептал Кайло, и в следующее мгновение шею Рей пронзила дикая боль.

Рей заорала, бессмысленно и вслепую нанося удары, стараясь оторвать Кайло от себя, и, самое удивительное, ей это удалось. Очередной ее тычок заставил Кайло отшатнуться, дернув ее за кожу клыками в процессе. Рей взвыла, дотянулась до светильника на тумбочке и швырнула в него. Стало темно. Светильник врезался Кайло в грудь, и он покачнулся, встряхнув головой, как после долгого сна.

Проскользнув мимо него, Рей бросилась к выключателю. Кайло ее не преследовал. Когда свет залил комнату, Рей уставилась на Рена — а он на нее с таким видом, будто совсем не ожидал, что Рей будет сопротивляться.

Ее футболка влажно липла к телу, в том месте, где ее пропитывала кровь. Опустив глаза, Рей увидела, как кровавое пятно расплывается на вороте, и до нее наконец дошел весь смысл этого, она осознала всю бесповоротность момента. Он укусил ее.

Укусил.

Ее укусил вампир.

Если это не конец, тогда что это?

— Ты укусил меня! — заорала Рей. Она прижала ладонь к шее, чтобы остановить кровотечение. — Ты укусил меня, ублюдок! Я теперь стану одной из вас!

Кайло пожал плечами с видом крайнего недовольства и фыркнул.

— Тогда Палпатин от тебя отстанет, нет? Почему бы тебе не начать искать в ситуации плюсы, сестричка Рей?

— Плюсы?! — Рей пересекла комнату, зажимая рану, и свободной рукой ударила Кайло в грудь. — Я стану вампиром или превращусь в тупого гуля, козел! Потому что ты не смог сдержаться!

— Ты знала, с кем путешествуешь! — огрызнулся Кайло, но довольно вяло. Он сделал шаг назад и очень по-человечески потер свои зарастающие щетиной щеки.

Рей издала нервный злой смешок.

— Как твой отец, да? — спросила она. — Он ведь знал, куда идёт? Все вокруг виноваты, кроме тебя!

Кайло прикрыл глаза, чуть наклонив голову в сторону, будто у него тянуло шею, а потом с глубоким рыком выбросил руку вперёд. Он пригвоздил Рей к стенке, как бабочку, держа ее за ноющую и кровоточащую шею.

— Так может мне сделать _тебе_ одолжение и убить тебя? — сдавленно прорычал он. — Чтобы тебе не пришлось мучиться от бытия?

— Сделай, — процедила Рей.

Боль будто смыла ее страх прочь. Рей больше не боялась Кайло. Он больше не был для нее страшным и опасным вампиром, нет, теперь он был просто тупым немертвым придурком, который разрушил то, что ещё оставалось от ее жизни. Боялась ли она, что он сейчас оторвёт ей голову? Ни капельки. Гнев заслонил собой все. Перспектива стать одной из немертвых, открывшаяся перед ней, послужила ему топливом.

Они сверлили друг друга взглядами, и Кайло сдался первым. Отпустив Рей, он отступил и подошёл к зашторенному окну.

— Я убью тебя, если станешь гулем, идёт? — спросил он. — Или я могу напоить тебя…

— Тебе очень сильно не повезет, если я им не стану, — процедила Рей. — Потому что я не буду караулить прохожих, а начну с тебя, тупой ты гандон!

— Завали уже! — Кайло резко обернулся к ней. — Все, свободна! Если ты была интересна Палпатину живая, то теперь нет. Благодарственную открытку пришлешь по почте. Если сможешь.

— Нет уж, — ответила Рей. — Ты довезешь меня до своего друга, и я узнаю, почему Палпатин меня ищет!

— Он не мой друг, — пробормотал Кайло.

— Мне плевать! — отрезала Рей. — Собирайся, у меня меньше трёх дней, чтобы это узнать.

— Ладно, — Кайло пожал плечами. — Кстати, я не гарантирую, что он _действительно_ что-то знает.

Он посмотрел на свою испачканную в крови ладонь и быстрым вороватым движением облизал ее. Рей передёрнуло.

— Если он не знает, то поедем к следующему, и так, пока не выясним или пока я не умру, — процедила Рей.

Кайло пожал плечами и начал собираться: в его случае это значило накинуть косуху и закинуть тощую спортивную сумку на плечо.

— Интересно, у меня проснется отцовский инстинкт? — задумчиво заметил он.

Рей уже открыла рот, чтобы послать его как можно дальше, но не стала, и лишь тяжело вздохнула. Найдя в сумке аптечку, она ушла в туалет, где обработала свою саднящую шею. Кровь уже текла не так сильно, и Рей решила, что это плохой знак. Может, если пустить ее сильнее, зараза вымоется из ее вен?

Скайуокер рассказывал, что вампиризм — это заболевание, затрагивающее клетки на генетическом уровне. Вирус заставлял их мутировать. Тем, кому везло, превращались в вампиров. Тем, кому нет — в тупых гулей, похожих на зомби из фильмов, которые спали днём, зарывшись в землю, а по ночам нападали на людей, разнося заразу дальше. Именно поэтому вампиры всегда добивали своих жертв раньше, чем вирус распространялся по организму.

— Ублюдок тупой! — прошептала Рей, бинтуя шею перед зеркалом. Она шмыгнула носом. Она даже поплакать толком не сможет, если станет вампиром.

— Я все слышу! — крикнул Кайло из комнаты.

— Ну и прекрасно, — зло сказала Рей.

Закончив с шеей, она умылась, смыла кровь и переоделась в чистую футболку.

Ладно, у нее есть три дня. Может, если она будет проводить эти дни на солнышке, вирус отступит?

В машине теперь царило мрачное молчание. Кайло не смотрел на Рей, как будто это его обидели, будто это не он набросился на нее, как зверь, а Рей сама раскрыла ему рот и подставила шею.

— Нам нужно будет сделать остановку, — сказал он сухо.

— То есть уже выпитого тебе не хватило? — едко сказала Рей. — Сколько нужно, чтобы насытиться? Литр? Два?

Кайло мрачно уставился на нее.

— Если тебе будет легче, сегодня я попытаюсь… воздержаться, — сказал он с недоброй улыбкой. — Но гарантировать тебе безопасность после этого не могу.

— Да у тебя и раньше не особо получалось ее гарантировать.

Кайло отвернулся, вновь вперившись в дорогу. На щеке у него дернулся мускул.

— Я доверяла тебе, козла ты кусок! — зло сказала Рей. — Я…

Она осеклась и махнула рукой.

— Очень зря, — глухо ответил Кайло.

Как будто Рей этого не знала. Их первое знакомство стало топливом для ее ночных кошмаров на пару лет, но потом она… привыкла к нему что ли? Знала, что он не тронет ее, по крайней мере не станет охотиться на нее специально, и расслабилась.

Он такой же как все. Клыкастый.

Рей закрыла глаза и откинула голову на подголовник. Как сейчас она могла вспомнить первую ночь, после того как сбежала из приемной семьи: в дом забрел гуль — и пришла в единственное место, которое знала так же хорошо. Тогда она лежала в маленькой комнате в пристройке к дому Скайуокера и дрожала, сжавшись под одеялом. В каждом шорохе ей мерещились чужие шаги, и казалось, что вот-вот чужая холодная рука сорвёт с нее одеяло, а в лицо пахнёт густым запахом гнили, земли и крови…

— Так-так. И кто же это здесь прячется?

Рей не знала этот голос. Он был ей не знаком. Она сжалась под одеялом, стараясь не шевелиться. Она была уверена, что это вампир.

— Что за маленький зверёк?

Одеяло мягко соскользнуло с Рей, и она поджала голые ноги — одетая в одну лишь футболку Скайуокера, которая была ей велика. Она дрожала, как лист, глядя прямо перед собой, и больше всего боялась посмотреть на темную фигуру, нависшую над ней.

Фигура хмыкнула.

— Как тебя зовут, сестричка?

Рей с трудом совладала с языком, выталкивая из себя слова:

— Р… Рей.

Почему он не набрасывается на нее? Почему не убивает, почему не пытается пальцами докопаться до бешено бьющегося сердца?

… Может, она ошиблась, и это не монстр?

— Сестричка Рей, как в песне?

Рей помотала головой и зажмурилась. Она не знала никаких песен. Все, что она хотела, чтобы ее оставили одну. Чтобы наконец наступил день, и она смогла бы заснуть в комнате, залитой солнцем.

— Не бойся, сестричка Рей. Скажу честно, меня привлекают девицы постарше.

Рей боязливо приоткрыла один глаз. Темная фигура стремительно обретала человеческие черты: уличный фонарь выхватывал его лицо из темноты, заклёпки блестели на новенькой косухе, ещё пахнущей магазином и кожей.

— И, кстати, меня зовут Кайло. Не подскажешь, где Скайуокер?

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, зажегся свет и на короткое время Рей поверила, что над ней стоял человек. Пока он не улыбнулся вошедшему Люку, и она не увидела его клыки.

— Сколько нам ехать до Мос-Эйсли? — спросила Рей.

— Около трёх часов, — неохотно ответил Кайло.

— Тогда давай обойдёмся без остановок. Напьешься, когда я умру, ждать уже недолго.

****

Знакомый Кайло жил не в самом Мос-Эйсли, а в пригороде, в стороне от основных дорог, там, где песок сменялся скалами, в тени которых росли колючки. Когда Кайло остановил машину перед коваными решетчатыми воротами, Рей наклонилась вперед, стараясь рассмотреть слабо освещенный дом. Он был каменным, одноэтажным, с колоннами у входа. Часть окон была закрыта яркими расписными ставнями, и это были единственные яркие краски на фоне светлых стен. Крышу над входом поддерживали две белые колонны, возле дома густо разрослась опунция. Возле двойных дверей горели два тусклых светильника.

— Ничего, что мы так без звонка? — спросила Рей.

— Не, все нормально, — ответил Кайло и посигналил, долго и с усилием давя на центр руля. Если кто-то в округе и спал, то от такого точно должен был проснуться. Но никто не показался, не выглянул, будто дом был необитаемым.

— Что ж, пускать нас не хотят, — заметил Кайло.

Он вышел из машины, подошел к воротам. Когда он подпрыгнул, Рей от неожиданности задержала дыхание. Это выглядело совсем не так, как прыгают большие кошки или мелкие приматы — они напрягались при прыжке, а Кайло, казалось приложил к этому не больше сил, чем к обычному шагу. Он легко перемахнул через забор, будто его поддерживали невидимые лески, как каскадера, и спрыгнул на землю. Поднявшись, он открыл ворота и вернулся в машину.

— Я бы рассердилась, если бы ко мне так вломились, — осторожно заметила Рей, когда машина проехала через ворота.

— Я звонил, он не открыл, — ответил Кайло. Остановив машину напротив дома, он вышел, закрыл ворота, и вернулся, остановившись возле пассажирской двери.

Рей вылезла, нервно натягивая рукава толстовки на кулаки.

— Как шея? — неожиданно спросил Кайло.

— Ничего, — ответила Рей. — А что? Испытываешь угрызения совести?

— Ничего, — эхом ответил Кайло.

Когда он протянул Рей руку, она не сразу поняла, что он от нее хочет.

— Хватайся, — предложил Кайло. — Давай попробуем произвести приятное впечатление на старину Арми. Кстати, ты книксен делать не умеешь? Он действительно старина, натуральная рухлядь времен англо-испанских войн.

Рей несмело оперлась на предложенную руку, и они двинулись к дому.

— Откуда ты его знаешь? — спросила она.

— Мы из одного Гнезда, — ответил Кайло.

— Его тоже обратил Сноук? — спросила Рей.

Кайло остановился.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он с легким раздражением. — Не упоминай его имя ночью.

Рей вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Что там насчет сказочек, которыми пугают молодняк?

— Есть сказки, а есть… — Кайло дернул плечами, будто у него свело шею и снова зашагал вперед. — Идем. Если будет интересно, спросишь у Арми, почему не стоит поминать стариков всуе.

Входные двери были не заперты, и они легко прошли внутрь, остановившись в просторном холле. Полы тут были из темного полированного дерева, стены — белые. Под потолком на цепи висел светильник «под старину».

— Привет! — громко сказал Кайло, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и добавил для Рей: — Он уже знает, что мы здесь.

Кайло провел Рей в гостиную: те же темные полы и оштукатуренные белые стены, камин из белых кирпичей. На полу — большой ковер навахо. Мебель выглядела антикварной, а одна из стен целиком от пола до потолка была занята книжными полками, плотно уставленными книгами.

— Присаживайся, — Кайло кивнул Рей на диван и сам уселся на него же.

Рей присела рядом, сложив руки на коленях и оглядываясь. В камине еле тлели дрова, от него тянуло теплом, и светильники на стенах давали теплый желтый свет, но Рей все равно казалось, что в доме холодно, как в склепе.

— Насчет… того кого нельзя называть тебе тоже Скайуокер рассказал? — осторожно спросил Кайло.

Рей кивнула.

— А еще он сказал мне, каким было твое настоящее имя, — сказала она. — Когда ты ещё был человеком.

Кайло раздражённо хмыкнул.

— А ещё он наверняка рассказал тебе, каким разочарованием я был, как всрал свою жизнь и как решил стать вампиром, потому что быть человеком решительно не получалось, — Кайло глубоко вздохнул и ядовито добавил: — Норма-альным человеком.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Такого он не говорил. Я… — она запнулась, пытаясь сформулировать фразу. — Я была с ним в больнице в его последний день. Он сказал, что жалеет только о том, что сам не сумел сделать: поговорить с тобой. Убедить.

Кайло резко повернул голову к ней, уставившись на Рей своими светящимися глазами.

— Он умер? — спросил Рен. — Скайуокер умер?

— Чуть больше двух недель назад, — ответила Рей. — Два инсульта с коротким промежутком.

Кайло отвёл взгляд. Рей выжидающе смотрела на него — что он скажет?

Но Кайло не сказал почти ничего.

— Ну надо же, — пробормотал он. — Я не…

Армитаж Хакс появился неслышно. Только что его не было, и вот он стоит в дверях, глаза тускло светятся. Все в нем: и белизна кожи, словно он был отлит из фарфора, и движения, экономные и сдержанные, и даже взгляд — говорило о том, насколько он старше Кайло. Тот рядом с ним выглядел почти человеком, шумный, дышащий. И даже пахло от Хакса иначе — пылью и каким-то одеколоном. Одет он был по-домашнему удобно: в темно-серый лонгслив, открывавший его бледную жилистую шею, и мягкие черные брюки, на ногах у него были кроссовки. Манерой одеваться Хакс совсем не походил на четырехсотлетнего вампира — Рей-то представляла себе что-то вроде кружевных рубашек и фраков.

Увидев Хакса, Рей тут же вскочила на ноги. Она действовала сугубо инстинктивно: едва вампир показался в поле ее зрения, все ее существо возопило, требуя бежать отсюда без оглядки.

— Вечер добрый, — сказал Кайло. — Как жизнь, Армитаж?

И он улыбнулся, будто это была ужасно оригинальная и смешная шутка.

— Рен, — уронил Хакс. Он перевел свой безразличный взгляд на Рей, и его глаза на секунду вспыхнули ярче.

— Это Рей, — сказал Кайло и легонько пнул Рей по ноге. — Эй! Книксен!

— Кайло считает, что вы кое-что знаете, — сказала Рей. — И вы явно не удивлены тем, что мы тут.

— Я уже давно разучился удивляться, — ровно ответил Хакс. — И я много чего знаю.

— Меня ищет Палпатин, — просто сказала Рей. — Я хочу знать почему. Времени у меня немного, — она указала на свою шею, — так что…

Взгляд Хакса устремился к ее шее.

— А с чего вы взяли, что я захочу вам помочь? — спросил он с легкой надменностью в голосе.

— Ты же такой душка, Арми, — Кайло рывком поднялся с дивана и вразвалочку приблизился к Хаксу. — Неужели ты бросишь даму в беде?

— Дай угадаю — это ты ее укусил? — спросил Хакс. — Тупой молодняк, который не может сдержать своих порывов. Как предсказуемо и печально.

— Ой, я обиделся, — с усмешкой ответил Кайло, но Рей была готова спорить, что его действительно задели слова Хакса. — Кажется, я с трудом сдерживаю еще один порыв.

Он демонстративно хрустнул кулаками. Хакса это не впечатлило. Он смерил Кайло взглядом — несмотря на то, что он был немного ниже Рена, казалось, что он возвышается над ним.

— В тебе ещё до черта человека, свежачок, — заметил Хакс. — Готов поспорить, что если я попробую твою кровь, она мало чем будет отличаться от человеческой.

— А кое-что другое попробовать не хочешь? — огрызнулся Кайло. — Мой хер, например?

Армитаж тонко улыбнулся.

— Для малышей всегда тяжело свыкнуться с тем, что тело не работает так, как раньше, — снисходительно заметил Хакс. — Отсюда все эти шутки на тему секса, попытка хвалиться тем, что ты привык считать нужным и чего сейчас лишен.

— Эй, — Кайло хмыкнул. — Если ты чего-то лишен, то это не моя проблема. Я сюда не слушать твою исповедь приехал. У меня все прекрасно.

— Ну да, — ответил Хакс. — Как у любого свежака, не разменявшего и полсотни лет.

— Еще пара слов и очнешься ты уже завтра на закате, а твоим последним воспоминанием будет мой кулак. Не буду говорить где, не хочу портить сюрприз.

— Эй! — подала голос Рей. — Вы же оба мертвы, так? Тогда почему я буквально могу почувствовать тестостерон в воздухе?

Кайло раздраженно хмыкнул. Хакс лишь молча уставился на Рей. Он уже разучился дышать понапрасну.

— А еще, — добавила Рей, глядя на Кайло, — эти шутки про кулак и вообще весь этот разговор звучали очень по-гейски. Латентно-гейски.

— Что?! — вскинулся Кайло.

Теперь смешок издал Хакс.

— Что и следовало, — сказал он. — Свежачок.

Он перевел взгляд на Рей. Рей приподняла уголки губ в подобии улыбки.

— Что ж, Рей Ниима, _может быть_ , — он выделил это слово, — я смогу тебе помочь. Не с твоим превращением конечно. Кстати, сочувствую. Нормальный родитель всегда поит кровью дитя, чтобы гарантировать и облегчить его переход.

— Я не собиралась становиться вампиром! — Рей вспыхнула.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — ответил Хакс. — Но раз уж Кайло не сломал тебе шею после укуса, то мог хотя бы позаботиться, чтобы тебе не пришлось играть в русскую рулетку с обращением.

Кайло издал раздраженный возглас.

— Мы можем пропустить ту часть, где ты приосаниваешься надо мной и рассказываешь ей прописные истины? Так мы и до восхода ничего не выясним, а у нее мало времени.

— Беспокоишься, — отметил Хакс. — Проснулся родительский инстинкт?

— Нет, просто жрать хочу, но пообещал не кусаться, пока она жива, — ответил Кайло. — Так что?

— У нее еще около двух дней, если я не ошибаюсь, — сказал Хакс. Он снова посмотрел на шею Рей. — Будьте моими гостями. Приведите себя в порядок, — он говорящим взглядом окинул запыленные джинсы Кайло и его футболку в бурых пятнах. — Поговорим завтра. Возможно, у меня даже найдется, чем вам перекусить.

****

Дом Хакса не мог похвастать большим количеством спален, зато там был обширный и обустроенный подвал, а окна закрывались ставнями изнутри и снаружи. Рей досталась небольшая комната, обставленная неброско и в том же стиле, что и остальной дом. Белье на кровати было чистым, хотя покрывало было слегка пыльным. Кайло, что неожиданно, отказался делить с Армитажем уютный подвал и занял соседнюю спальню.

Осмотрев рану на шее перед зеркалом, Рей пришла к выводу, что она заживает с обычной скоростью. Взяв сумку, она поплелась в ванную, надеясь, что душ ее взбодрит. А потом она пойдет к Хаксу и будет бомбардировать его вопросами, пока его не свалит дневной сон.

Ванная комната находилась точно между спальнями, которые заняли Рей и Кайло. Рей безо всякой задней мысли открыла дверь и вошла внутрь и…

— Твою ж! — резко отвернулась. — Ты мог бы закрыть дверь на замок, раз уж собрался здесь отмокать.

— Мне нравится компания, — ответил Кайло. Он сидел в наполненной почти до краев ванне: руки расслабленно свисают с бортиков, колени торчат над водой. Светильники не горели, зато на стеклянном блюде, стоявшем на тумбе возле раковины, горели несколько толстых оплывших белых свечей, отражаясь в зеркале над раковиной. — Присоединяйся.

Он кивком указал на свободное пространство в ванне перед собой.

— Ты серьезно? — спросила Рей.

— Благодаря тебе я оголодал и вряд ли могу угрожать твоей чести.

— Даже если предположить, что я соглашусь, с чего мне хотеть раздеваться у тебя на глазах?

— Чтобы доставить мне удовольствие?

— Ага. Конечно.

— Мне скучно, — признался Кайло. — Охота с кем-нибудь потрепаться.

Рей вздохнула и огляделась, старательно избегая Кайло взглядом.

— Романтично у тебя тут, — заметила она. — Свечи… Готовился?

— А то! Сидел и ждал — когда же сестричка Рей придет, даже воду пришлось подливать.

Рей прошла внутрь, стараясь не смотреть на него и уселась на пол возле ванной, чтобы видеть только его лицо. Так ей было спокойнее.

— А как же этот вампирский байк-клуб, Рыцари Рен? Почему ты не с ними, раз так стосковался по общению? — спросила Рей.

— Они придурки. Даже по моим меркам, — ответил Кайло. Он покосился на Рей сверху вниз. — И они бы точно не стали с тобой церемониться.

— А ты прямо весь такой из себя церемонный и галантный, — ехидно заметила Рей.

— Я не выпил тебя в первую встречу и не доставил Палпатину. Цени это.

— Зато потом впился мне в горло.

Кайло покачал головой и закатила глаза

— Слушай, я бы рада составить тебе компанию и «потрепаться» еще, но я ещё хочу вымыться, пока я жива, — заметила Рей. — Гулям обычно недосуг.

— Не похоже, что ты умираешь, — уронил Кайло. — Я бы даже сказал, что вид у тебя чересчур цветущий.

Рей помолчала.

— А как ощущалось твое обращение? — спросила она, глядя на Кайло снизу вверх.

Кайло отвел взгляд. Он пожал плечами, глядя перед собой.

— Я чувствовал себя как дерьмо.

— То есть как обычно? — спросила Рей.

Кайло усмехнулся и покосился на нее.

— Да. Как обычно.

Они помолчали еще немного. Тихо плескала вода в ванной. Одна из свечек, догорая, начала чадить.

— А на что похоже, когда ты пьешь кровь? — спросила Рей. — На колу? На воду? На томатный сок?

— Если пить из кружки — наверное так и есть, — ответил Кайло. — Но из вены… — он вздохнул. — Это лучше любой наркоты. Круче самого яркого и долгого оргазма. Ты когда-нибудь накуривалась? Может, пробовала чего покрепче?

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

— Тогда представь, что ты расслаблена. Представь, что при этом ты необычайно четко ощущаешь свое тело, и даже какие-то простые движения, вроде качания ногой или потягивания, доставляют удовольствие. И умножь это на десять. Сердце снова бьется, но вместо крови по венам течет жар, который не опаляет. Само существование, сам процесс жизни доставляет удовольствие, любая мелочь, все ощущения — все это яркое, сочное, врезающееся в память. Я помню каждую секунду того, как пил твою кровь. Помню текстуру твоей кожи, помню вкус твоего пота, твой запах… — Кайло перевел дыхание. — Ты никого не забываешь. Ты можешь не запомнить лиц и не знать имен, но вкус и ощущения запоминаешь навсегда.

— То есть, — осторожно подытожила Рей, — это как наркотик?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — То есть, наверное, да, и этот «наркотик», — он поднял руки и показал кавычки пальцами, — необходим, чтобы продолжать существовать. Но каждый укус — это как квинтэссенция самой жизни, спрессованная в короткий момент. Сносит крышу начисто.

— Ясно, — озадаченно сказала Рей.

Они снова замолчали.

Рей рассматривала свои пыльные кроссовки. Усталость давила на нее, и лишь желание переговорить с Хаксом держало ее на ногах. Возможно, нужно идти к нему прямо сейчас.

— Я не хотел тебя кусать, — сказал Кайло. Рей посмотрела на него, но он на нее не глядел, уставившись перед собой. — Просто… Не справился с порывом. В какой-то момент… оно захватило меня.

Рей хотелось спросить: как с Ханом? Но она промолчала.

****

Перед рассветом они собрались в гостиной. Кайло выглядел сонным — на свой манер. Его взгляд был слегка расфокусированным, он поводил плечами — «солнце ломило кости». Плюхнувшись на антикварный диван, который скрипнул под его весом, Кайло уставился на Армитажа, явно прикладывая усилия к тому, чтобы пребывать в сознании.

— Может, пойдешь спать, Рен? — мягко полюбопытствовал Хакс. Он стоял напротив них и не выказывал ни единого признака усталости.

— После тебя, — ответил Кайло. Он довольно грубым жестом притянул Рей к себе, положив руку ей на талию.

— Какого?! — возмутилась Рей.

— Пытаюсь не заснуть, — ответил Кайло. — Давай, Хакс, не томи. Что ты знаешь?

— Не много, — ответил Хакс. — Я слышал, что Палпатин ищет живую девчонку. Слышал, что он желает видеть ее у себя — живой или мертвой, третий вариант даже не упоминался.

— И что сие значит? — спросил Кайло.

Он полусполз по спинке дивана, его рука соскользнула с талии Рей и бессильно вытянулась, а глаза были полуприкрыты. Но Кайло ещё не спал, хотя Рей знала, что рассвет уже наступил. Но Рен ещё держался.

— Я могу предположить две вещи, — ответил Хакс. Он не смотрел ни на Рей, ни на Кайло. — Первая: он желает ее смерти, может быть, хочет убить лично и точно не хочет, чтобы ее обратили. Второй… — Хакс поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Рей. — Он желает ее смерти, может быть, хочет убить ее лично, и точно знает, что обратить ее не получится, потому и так торопит других.

— Что? — переспросила Рей. — Почему не получится? Зачем ему я? Я никто!

— Хороший вопрос, — ответил Хакс. — Как твоя шея, Рей? Болит? Ломит ли кости? Не мучает ли странная жажда?

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

Она непроизвольно вжалась в спинку дивана. Кайло рядом с ней окончательно превратился в труп — не дышал и не шевелился, лёжа в неудобной позе, постепенно сползая все ниже и ниже.

— Значит, ты не меняешься, — сказал Хакс.

Рей издала нервный смешок и заметила:

— Похоже, мне повезло.

— Не совсем, — Хакс следил за ней, не шевелясь. — Укус заражает, исключений нет. Кроме одного. Слышала ли ты истории о детях вампиров и людей?

— Даже если это возможно… — Рей тяжело сглотнула и продолжила:

— Теоретически, возможность зачать есть у свежеобращенных, но никто о таком не слышал.

— Что ты, слышали, — Хакс усмехнулся. — Просто нужно прожить подольше.

— Мои родители были людьми. Они погибли, — отрезала Рей. — Я не понимаю, к чему этот разговор? Ты собираешься сдать нас Палпатину?

— Я собирался, — ответил Хакс. — Но передумал. Чем я пахну, Рей?

— Что? — спросила Рей.

— Чем. Я. Пахну, — повторил Хакс. — И чем пахнет твой дружок? Отвечай!

Его глаза угрожающе блеснули.

— Ты пахнешь старой пылью, — ответила Рей. — Кайло воняет кровью и мясом.

— Да, — Хакс растянул губы в улыбке. — Свеженький, в отличие от меня. А хочешь знать, чем ты пахнешь, Рей?

Рей покачала головой, но Хакс все равно ответил:

— Чем-то сладким, слаще, чем обычная кровь. Ты слышала легенды о дампирах? В них говорится, что они могут почуять вампиров, а вампиры чуют их, потому что кровь дампира вкуснее человеческой.

Рей покачала головой.

— Я человек, — ответила она. — Мои родители люди.

— Кто-то из них точно был человеком, — сказал Хакс. — А кто-то был человеком лишь наполовину. Ты дампир лишь на четверть, но этого вполне достаточно.

Глаза Рей расширились. Хакс приоткрыл рот, демонстрируя клыки, и Рей, схватив Кайло за шиворот, тряхнула его со всей силы. От рывка он сполз еще ниже, почти скатившись на пол с низкого дивана, но не пошевелился.

— Кайло!.. Кайло!

— Можешь не звать его, — ответил Хакс спокойно. — Свежачку необходимо спать днем. А мне нет.

Рей вскочила, отступая от него, не сводя с Хакса взгляда.

— Ты обещал помочь нам.

— Нет, не обещал. Я обещал помогать Палпатину, но потом подумал — к черту! Дампир, даже с разбавленной кровью, остается дампиром. — Глаза Хакса вспыхнули зеленоватым светом. — Вкусным. Я не буду убивать тебя, могу позволить себе растянуть удовольствие. Ведь ты в вампира не превратишься.

Рей отступила назад. Мысль вспыхнула у нее в голове: на улице день, она может спастись там!.. Рей бросилась в сторону, но Хакс с его нечеловеческой скоростью опередил ее, захлопнув двери прямо перед ее носом. Рей попятилась, пока он медленно наступал на нее.

— Не переживай, — сказал Хакс. — Я могу оказывать первую помощь. Обеспечу тебя всем необходимым. Ты проживёшь настолько долго, насколько сможешь.

— А Кайло? — выдавила Рей.

Хакс улыбнулся.

— Все что мне нужно — перетащить его под окно, открыть ставни и не попасть под солнечные лучи. Давай сэкономим время, Рей. Прекрати убегать, это бесполезно.

— Хорошо, — Рей сглотнула, — если ты не будешь его убивать.

Хакс хмыкнул.

— Ты влюблена в него или что? Кто он тебе? — Хакс чуть склонился вперёд, и Рей сделала быстрый шаг назад. — Он чуть не убил тебя. Чуть не обрек на мучения, ведь он не знал, кто ты. Будь ты обычным человеком, ты бы уже обратилась. Ему на тебя плевать.

— Да, — ответила Рей. Она отступила ещё на шаг. Окно было рядом, но недостаточно близко. Ставни были на щеколдах. У нее могло не хватить времени. — Но он не сдал меня.

Хакс улыбнулся.

— Как и я.

Он протянул ей руку.

— Не бойся, Рей, — сказал он убедительно. — Мы сможем сделать это… удобным для нас обоих.

Рей покачала головой.

Она не успевала. Но другого шанса у нее не будет.

И она не успела бы, и, скорее всего, близко бы познакомилась с подвалом Хакса, но двери в гостиную распахнулись, и посещение залил яркий свет фонарей. Рей застыла, заслоняя лицо руками и зажмурившись, а Хакс исчез — метнулся в тень, чтобы перегруппироваться и напасть на незваных гостей.

— Стоять! — заорал кто-то, и Рей подняла руки, опасливо приоткрыв один глаз.

А едва зазвучала пальба, она плашмя рухнула на пол, прикрывая голову, поэтому развязки не видела. Поняла только, что все кончено, когда шум утих. Рей рискнула поднять голову и взглянуть на тех, кто вломился в гостиную с оружием и ослепляюще яркими фонарями. Она могла разглядеть лишь фигуры.

— Проверить весь дом, — объявил кто-то. — ищите в подвале, проверяйте каждую комнату, шкафы… Она должна быть тут.

Заметив Рей, человек, отдававший приказы, направился к ней. Когда его фигура загородила свет, Рей смогла рассмотреть его лицо — и пистолет в его руке.

Рей тут же подняла руки и быстро сказала:

— Я не вампир! И не вооружена.

— Я вижу, — ответил мужчина. — Кто ты такая?

— Меня зовут Рей Ниима, — Рей медленно поднялась на ноги, не опуская рук. — Я тут… Я думала, тут смогут мне помочь.

— И как же? — спросил мужчина. В отличие от своих товарищей, одетых в темную полевую униформу, он был в джинсах, кожанке и рубашке. Взгляд у него был темный, пронзительный, и Рей чувствовала, что физически не может ему соврать.

— Меня ищут, — начала она, но тут в гостиную вошёл ещё кто-то.

— Дом пуст, обыскиваем подвал. Больше никаких людей… Твою ж мать, тут ещё один, вы слепые что ли?

Все присутствующие тут же обратили свое внимание на впавшего в вампирский сон Кайло. Он окончательно сполз с дивана на пол и в суматохе его никто не заметил. Увидев, что в него целятся, Рей воскликнула:

— Не трогайте его! Он помогал мне.

— Да что ты, — недоверчиво заметил мужчина.

— Я клянусь, — ответила Рей. — Его зовут Бен Соло, он новообращенный и он помог мне. Пожалуйста…

— Бен Соло? — повторил мужчина. — Уверена?

Рей кивнула.

Мужчина сделал знак остальным, чтобы убрали оружие

— Если и правда свежак, то не проснется, пока на солнце не вытащим… — заметил он. — Но глаз с него не спускать!

— Кто вы такие? — спросила Рей.

— Меня зовут По Дэмерон, — ответил мужчина. — Как ты могла догадаться, мы охотимся на вампиров.

— О, — сказала Рей. — Ясно.

— Ты давно тут? — спросил Дэмерон. — Мы ищем девушку, Роуз Тико. Ты знаешь ее?

Рей кивнула.

— Ты видела ее? Давно? Она должна была быть здесь…

— Она умерла, — тихо сказала Рей. — Ее укусили.

— Что? — Дэмерон резко развернулся к ней. — Ты видела это? Видела ее тело?

Рей покачала головой.

— Тогда откуда ты…

— Я была там, — Рей сглотнула. — Кай… Бен знает больше. Пожалуйста, я ничего не знаю, я просто искала место, где спрятаться.

Дэмерон вздохнул. Он явно размышлял о чем-то, и Рей вместе с остальными ждала его решения.

— Ладно, — сказал он. Заверните вампа во что-нибудь плотное и грузите в фургон, — он посмотрел на Рей. — А ты поедешь с ним. И без глупостей. Мои ребята меткие стрелки.

На улице перед домом Хакса стояли два внедорожника и старый автофургон с полустертой надписью « _Carpenter’s_ ». Рей предстояло ехать в глухом нутре автофургона вместе с Кайло — его погрузили туда как мешок, запустили внутрь Рей и еще одного парня с оружием и в полевой форме, и закрыли двери. В фургоне не было окон, воздух был спертый, несмотря на то, что где-то гудела вентиляция.

Рей сидела на скамье, чувствуя, как подскакивает фургон на выбоинах, и смотрела перед собой, а парень в униформе смотрел на нее. Точнее на отметину на ее шее. Рей нервно поправила выбившиеся из прически волосы, прикрывая ее.

— Я не превращусь в вампира, — сказала она, обращаясь к парню.

— Да? — спросил парень.

— Честно, — ответила Рей. — Сами увидите. Не нужно стрелять в меня.

— Посмотрим, — ответил парень. — Я Финн.

— Рей, — ответила Рей. — Но ты, наверное, слышал.

Финн кивнул.

— И как же тебя занесло к вампам? — спросил он. — Ты шестерила для них?

— Что? Нет! — ответила Рей. — Просто… — она вздохнула. — Я надеялась, что Кайло, — она ткнула носком кроссовка в завернутого в одеяло вампира, — поможет мне.

— С вечной жизнью?

— Нет! — сердито ответила Рей. — С другими вампирами. Меня вроде как преследовали. И я подумала, что он может знать, куда вампиры не сунутся. И вот я тут.

— Звучит не так, чтобы уж очень правдоподобно, — заметил Финн, — но вот что я тебе скажу. В место, куда мы едем, вампиры точно не сунутся.

— Это радует, — с подозрением в голосе заметила Рей. — И сколько нам туда ехать?

— Два дня, — ответил Финн. — Как раз выясним, обратишься ты или нет.

В его голосе не было сочувствия или насмешки. Он просто констатировал факт.

— Ясно, — Рей кивнула. — А как вы?.. Я хотела сказать, Кайло же вампир. Он сбежит, если захочет.

Финн улыбнулся.

— Не сбежит. У нас есть методы.

— Какие? — спросила Рей.

— Это наш маленький секрет.


	3. the daybreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> этот фик не хочет заканчиваться Т_Т

Они ехали долго, почти без остановок. Рей всюду сопровождал Финн. Во время пары коротких выходов Рей смогла примерно сосчитать количество человек в группе: двое в кабине фургона, Финн с ней, трое в одном внедорожнике и четверо в другом. Большую часть пути Рей дремала, просыпаясь лишь во время резких остановок.

— Кто вы такие? — спросила она у Финна, пока они ехали. — Убивать вампиров — это хобби или оплачиваемая работа?

— Тоже хочешь? — Финн улыбнулся.

— Просто никогда о таком не слышала. Даже не представляла, что могут быть такие люди, — ответила Рей.

Финн коротко хохотнул.

— А о вампирах ты слышала?

— Узнала о них, когда мне было четырнадцать, — ответила Рей. — С тех пор всегда была осторожна после заката.

— Тебе повезло, — ответил Финн.

— Я уже заметила, что крайне везучая, — Рей вздохнула и посмотрела на тело Кайло, уложенное прямо на пол. Его завернули в ковер, закатали, как рулет. Вот он будет недоволен, когда проснется…

Они ведь убьют его.

При мыслях об этом у Рей кожа покрылась мурашками. Она представила себе, как Кайло выволакивают на солнце, и он сгорает. Ужасно, должно быть, просыпаться от опаляющей боли. Успеет ли он понять, что это конец его не-жизни? Рей было жаль его, несмотря на все, что он сделал, но она понимала, что это именно то, чего он заслуживал.

А чего заслужила она по мнению этих людей? Что они сделают с ней?

— Куда мы едем? — спросила Рей. — В какое место?

— Секрет, — ответил Финн. — Узнаешь, если не обратишься.

Рей облизала пересохшие губы и снова уставилась на Кайло.

Незадолго до заката они остановились в стоящем на отшибе дешёвом мотеле, заняв несколько комнат. По словам Финна, завтра к середине дня они уже должны были доехать до места. Отдых полагался недолгий, выезжали затемно. Кайло вытряхнули из его ковра, надели на него довольно хлипко выглядящие, проржавевшие кандалы, изрисованные какими-то знаками.

— Вы не боитесь, что он разорвет их? — спросила Рей. Как бы она ни относилась к Кайло, подвергать опасности людей ей хотелось гораздо меньше.

— Их скрепляет кое-что большее, чем просто металл, — хмыкнул Финн.

В подробности он не вдавался, а Рей и не спрашивала. У фургона ее встретил Дэмерон и предложил:

— Не желаешь перекусить?

Рей желала, ещё как. Последний раз она ела почти сутки назад.

В маленьком кафе неподалеку было немноголюдно, и Дэмерон со своими людьми (теми, кто не сторожил Кайло) заняли несколько столиков. Сам Дэмерон сел вместе с Рей, заказал пару двойных бургеров, а когда их принесли — пододвинул один Рей. Рей не надо было упрашивать дважды, и она вгрызлась в еду, едва-едва поблагодарив Дэмерона. Сам же он пил кофе и к еде интереса не проявлял.

— И как же ты оказалась у одного вампира в гостях вместе с другим? — спросил Дэмерон.

— Это долгая история, — пробубнила Рей с набитым ртом.

— А мы не торопимся, — ответил Дэмерон. — Она включает в себя рассказ о метке на твоей шее?

Рей отложила недоеденный бургер и протёрла пальцы салфеткой, стараясь сосредоточиться на этих действиях, а не на том, как ей страшно и как недостоверно ее история будет выглядеть со стороны.

— Один близкий мне человек умер, — начала Рей, глядя на Дэмерона исподлобья. — И перед смертью он сказал мне, что на меня открыта охота. Что я нужна одному вампиру…

— Он знал о вампирах? — уточнил Дэмерон. — У этого человека есть имя?

— Да, — Рей кивнула. — Люк Скайуокер. Это важно? Вы были знакомы?

Дэмерон отрицательно покачал головой и ответил:

— Продолжай.

— Я не поверила, но этой же ночью в мой дом вломились двое. Я едва ушла. Ну и, — Рей пожала плечами. — Решила найти того, кто подскажет мне, где вампиры меня не найдут. Я вроде как знала Кайло… Бена раньше. Вроде.

Она опустила глаза.

— А дальше? — спросил Дэмерон.

— Я случайно встретилась с Роуз, она предложила нам ехать вместе. Но я не согласилась, — быстро добавила Рей. — А потом…

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Вам лучше спросить Бена. Потом мы приехали к этому Хаксу, и он начал нести какую-то безумную хрень и попытался напасть на меня, когда Кайло уснул. А потом появились вы. Все.

— А метка?

— Кайло пытался напасть на меня спросонья. Но все в порядке. Я не обращаюсь, — Рей понимала, что это звучит неубедительно и добавила: — Правда.

— Да, — Дэмерон кивнул, но в его голосе звучало сомнение.

— Повезло, наверное. — Рей пожала плечами.

Дэмерон наклонился вперед, оперевшись локтями о стол.

— Я хотел бы больше узнать про Роуз. Что именно произошло?

— Спросите Кайло… то есть Бена, — Рей отвела глаза. — Я ничего не могла сделать. Я хотела… но не могла.

Дэмерон смотрел на нее, и Рей показалось, что вся тяжесть мира обрушилась на ее плечи. Она не могла посмотреть ему в глаза. Не могла сказать, что Кайло подозревал Роуз — это казалось таким мелким. Нереальным. Он мог выгораживать себя, мог соврать, просто… мог. Роуз для него ничего не значила, как, в общем-то, и Рей.

— Мне жаль, — тихо сказала Рей.

— Ее сестра была больна. Так она и узнала о вампах, — заметил Дэмерон. — Искала лекарство. Но согласилась помогать нам.

— Так она попала к Хаксу? — спросила Рей.

— Да. Искала вампирских информаторов и прихлебал. Была нашими глазами и ушами. Рисковала собой.

— А она не могла… — Рей замолчала.

Она не могла сказать это вслух. Слишком много говорил взгляд Дэмерона. Он бы ей не поверил.

— Доедай свой бургер, — сказал Дэмерон. — Хочу поговорить с твоим приятелем _Беном Соло_.

То, как он произнес это, заставило Рей заподозрить, что с именем Бена Соло что-то не так. Но Люк никогда не вдавался в подробности, а Кайло не вдавался в них тем более.

Рей торопливо доела бургер, почти не жуя, и залпом выпила свой кофе, обжигаясь и давясь.

Снаружи уже наступила ночь — Кайло должен был проснуться. Он и не спал — сидел в углу фургона, уперевшись локтями в колени, в тяжелых кандалах. Увидев Рей, Кайло вскинул голову и заулыбался. Черты его лица заострились ещё больше.

— Освободи меня, сестричка, — то ли пропел, то ли проговорил он. — Новые друзья, Рей? Серьезные, как я посмотрю, — он приподнял скованные кисти рук.

Дэмерон кивнул охранникам, и один вышел. В фургоне остались он, Финн и Рей с Кайло.

— Мы хотели спросить тебя кое о чем, — начал Дэмерон, — _Бен Соло_.

— Спрашивайте, — Кайло ухмыльнулся, показывая клыки. — Так и думал, что это кто-то из Таламаски. Как оно там… Дэмерон, так тебя звать?

— Выходит, мы знакомы заочно, — Дэмерон хмыкнул. — Нет, мы не из Таламаски. Некоторое время назад наше подразделение вышло оттуда в полном составе.

— Ух! — Кайло вскинул брови. — Ренегаты.

— Верно, — ответил Дэмерон, — но мы предпочитаем называть себя Сопротивлением. Таламаска никогда не вмешивается. Мы — вмешиваемся.

— Охотники на вампиров, — Кайло фыркнул. — Тебе для полноты образа не хватает солнечных очков.

— Забыл в машине, — ответил Дэмерон. — К делу, Бен. Роуз Тико. Что произошло?

— Лея все еще у руля? — спросил Кайло. — Ты ведь фанател от нее, ни за кем другим бы ты не пошел.

— Отвечай на вопрос, — отчеканил Дэмерон.

Рей переводила взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь одновременно уследить за обоими. Кайло знал Дэмерона? Дэмерон знал Кайло? Что такое Таламаска? Кто такая Лея?

— Как погибла Роуз Тико?

— Сломала шею, — ответил Кайло. — Несчастный случай.

— Ублюдок, — пробормотал Финн.

Его пальцы стиснули рукоять пистолета в кобуре. Рей опустила голову и уставилась на свои кроссовки, чувствуя новый, ошеломляющий своей тяжестью приступ вины.

— Финн, — негромко заметил Дэмерон.

Кайло издал какой-то звук, что-то среднее между смешком и скрипом.

— Есть еще что сказать? — спросил Дэмерон, переводя взгляд на него.

— А как насчёт того, что ваша Роуз доносила нашим? — спросил Кайло.

Дэмерон повернулся к нему всем корпусом, смерив Кайло мрачным холодным взглядом:

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

Кайло приоткрыл рот, демонстративно облизнув языком клык и цыкнул.

— Я это распробовал.

— Ах ты!.. — Финн бросился к Кайло, но Дэмерон удержал его.

— Оставь, — сказал Дэмерон голосом, не терпящим пререканий. — С ним разберутся позже, и не мы.

Кайло неприятно улыбнулся им.

Дэмерон поглядел на него в ответ.

— Еще что-то, Бен? Содействие облегчит твою участь.

— Не пугай меня, Дэмерон, — Кайло хмыкнул. — Моя участь решена.

— Значит, мы здесь закончили, — подытожил Дэмерон. — Кто…

— Мы оба знаем, зачем она к вам пошла — надеялась, что у Таламаски есть лекарство для ее сестры, — добавил Кайло, ухмыляясь. — Кто же виноват, что она в вас ошиблась.

— Достаточно! — рявкнул Финн. — Я не собираюсь слушать бредни этого кровососа.

— Я может и крововос, а вы просто сосете, — заметил Кайло, и Финн не сдержался опять, и Дэмерон не успел его перехватить — а, может, не захотел. Финн бросился к Кайло, замахиваясь кулаком, но тот ушел от удара, а Финн врезался в стену.

— Хватит, — сказал Дэмерон. — Финн! Выйди, проветрись.

— Вампиры что — узнают все о человеке через один укус? — тихо спросила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Свежие воспоминания… — он пристально уставился на Дэмерона. — И то, что беспокоило его больше всего. Что он не мог выкинуть из головы.

Дэмерон поймал его взгляд. Рей заметила, как он помрачнел, как истончилась линия его рта и углубились морщины между бровей.

— Продолжим. Кто она? — спросил Дэмерон, кивнув на Рей.

— Я же говорила… — начала Рей, но Дэмерон оборвал ее:

— Я сейчас спрашивал не тебя.

— Никто, — ответил Кайло, пожав плечами. — Думал хапну крови и трахну ее по-быстрому, но как-то не сложилось. А теперь еще и на вас нарвались, точно не обломится.

Дэмерон смерил его взглядом, а потом развернулся, бросив Рей:

— Идем! — и вышел.

Рей последовала за ним.

— Мне интересно — «Carpenter’s» — это дурацкая отсылка или вы типа равняете себя с Христом? — спросил Кайло им в спину.

На улице, когда двери захлопнулись, Дэмерон тяжело вздохнул. Он выглядел уставшим. Достав телефон, он отошел в сторону и созвонился с кем-то. Рей осталась ожидать у фургона, зябко растирая плечи: ночь была прохладной. Финн сторожил Кайло, прочие «охотники» ужинали в кафе. За ней никто не следил.

Но едва мысль о побеге успела зародиться у нее в голове, Дэмерон вернулся, неся телефон в руке.

— Руководство дало указания насчет тебя и твоего друга, — сказал он.

— Он не мой друг! — возразила Рей.

Ее желудок сделал кульбит. Неужели их приказали убить?..

— Нас поторапливают с выездом, — добавил Дэмерон. — Если хотела что-то сделать: туалет или поесть еще — делай сейчас. Мы скоро поедем.

— Вы не отпустите меня? — спросила Рей. — Я ничего не скажу. Никому.

Взгляд Дэмерона вернулся к отметине на ее шее, и Рей поняла — не отпустят.

— Ладно, — сказала она. — Я быстро.

Они вновь отправились в путь отдельно ото всей остальной группы. Теперь Рей и Кайло в фургоне сопровождали Финн и сам Дэмерон.

Ехали в молчании. Даже Кайло не шутил — было заметно, как сильно по нему ударила голодовка. Чем ближе к рассвету, тем явственнее он силился не заснуть, сверлил взглядом своих поимщиков, ухмылялся Рей, когда она встречалась с ним глазами. Рей казалось, что она и сама начинает чувствовать, когда встает солнце, и это ее напугало. Вдруг она все-таки превращается в вампира?

Дэмерон и Финн даже между собой не беседовали. Дэмерон часто проверял часы и, как показалось Рей, несколько раз порывался связаться с кем-то по рации, висевшей у него на поясе, но не стал. В какой-то момент, после очередного взгляда на циферблат часов, он привстал и кулаком стукнул по стенке, отделявшую кузов от кабины. Фургон затормозил.

— А если я так сделаю, они тоже остановятся? — спросил Кайло с ухмылкой. Он казался истощенным, щеки и глаза ввалились, и бледная кожа приобрела сероватый цвет.

Дэмерон встал со своего места. Поднялся и Финн.

— Решили разобраться со мной по-взрослому? — Кайло хрипяще хихикнул. — Ты, — он указал пальцем на Финна. — Вы мутили с Рози, верно? Очень жаль.

После короткой паузы, во время которой Финн, поджимая губы, так резко выдвинул челюсть вперед, что она хрустнула, Кайло добавил:

— Жаль, что он сменяла тебя на клыкастого. Должно быть, очень печально чувствовать себя вторым сортом.

— Финн! — предостерегающе сказал Дэмерон, и сам шагнул к Кайло.

Кайло поднялся со своего места — будто вдруг вырос, заполнив собой угол. Его глаза зажглись. Кандалы на руках и ногах тихо звякнули.

— Что такое, Дэмерон, — прошипел он, тоже делая шаг навстречу к Дэмерону. — Что тебе приказали? Не поделишься с нами?

— Не поделюсь, — ответил тот спокойно.

Он отступил, и Кайло, как загипнотизированный, двинулся за ним, не сводя горящего взгляда с его горла. Его верхняя губа поднялась, как у собаки, обнажая клыки, пальцы скрючились, и он почти не напоминал Рей того, с кем она встретилась несколько дней назад в раздолбанном номере придорожного мотеля. Она вжалась в стенку, когда Кайло прошел мимо нее. Дэмерон сделал шаг в сторону, пытаясь обойти его, и Кайло повторил его маневр. Так они развернулись: Кайло остановился посреди фургона, Дэмерон — перед ним, и Финн — за спиной. Рей переводила взгляд с одного на другого, чувствуя, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. То, как Финн смотрел на Кайло, как Дэмерон смотрел на Кайло и как сам Кайло смотрел на него… Рей уставилась на Дэмерона тоже, надеясь, что у него получится обойтись без кровопролития. Уже рассвет. Скоро они должны доехать до этого секретного места. Зачем начинать вот это?

— Я лишь хочу услышать это от тебя, — сказал Дэмерон негромко. — Роуз предала нас? Это не твои выдумки?

— По щелчку пальцев вампира, — прошипел Кайло. Казалось, что у него заплетается язык. Он горбился, сила встающего солнца будто прижимала его к земле

— Ясно, — сказал Дэмерон с легким кивком, а потом резко, с почти вампирской быстротой ударил Кайло в корпус.

Тот отлетел назад, врезавшись в двери, и они распахнулись — должно быть Финн открыл их, пока внимание было приковано к сцене с Дэмероном. Кайло вывалился на асфальт прямо под первые солнечные лучи.

Рей вскочила, коротко вскрикнув.

Кайло вспыхнул, как спичка. Его объятая огнем фигура с трудом поднялась, сделала несколько нетвердых шагов в сторону и вдруг пропала. Рей вылетела из фургона, оттолкнув Финна, который пытался ее перехватить.

Фургон стоял на узком бетонном мосту без вымостков, с низким ограждением, а под ним бежал мелководный мутный и замусоренный ручей. Рей подбежала к парапету и перегнулась через него, но никого не увидела: лишь воду, пенящуюся на рукотворных перекатах из мусора.

Дэмерон встал рядом с ней, осматривая ручей. Рей заметила узкую бетонную лесенку, ведущую вниз, и рванула к ней. Спустившись на берег по осыпающимся ступеням, она огляделась. Ни следа вампира, ни его тела… Нет! В тени моста, там, где вода чуть отступала от бетонного берега, лежало тело Кайло. Осторожно перебравшись на другую сторону по осклизлым автомобильным шинам и напластам мусора, поскальзываясь и едва не ухнув в воду, Рей осторожно подошла к нему. Она услышала сиплое дыхание, перемежающееся кашлем, и остановилась. Он все-таки был жив. Кожа покраснела, как обожженная, одежда промокла насквозь, волосы облепили красное, словно распаренное лицо, но он был жив.

Рей услышала, как Дэмерон и Финн спускаются с другой стороны моста. Оба были вооружены, и Рей прекрасно знала, что это значит. Должна ли она была помешать? Выходит, ей не все равно, умрет Кайло или нет, но ведь это — правосудие?

Щелчок затвора под бетонными сводами отозвался громким эхом, даже несмотря на шум ручья. Рей тяжело сглотнула, глядя на Дэмерона. А что, если и ее ждет эта участь, что если?..

В этот момент ожила рация у него на поясе.

— Черный лидер, прием. Доложите ситуацию.

Дэмерон нехотя опустил руку с оружием и потянулся к рации.

— Черный лидер на связи. Мы в пути.

— Черный лидер, подтвердите статус: оба объекта при вас?

Дэмерон посмотрел на Кайло, кажется, совершенно не осознающего, что происходит: его глаза были закрыты, он не шевелился, лишь вздымалась грудь от частых вздохов. Дэмерон сжал губы, закрыл глаза и со вздохом ответил:

— Так точно. Через пару часов будем на месте. Прием.

— Ждем вас, Черный лидер. Отбой.

Дэмерон опустил рацию и снова посмотрел на Кайло.

— Притащи что-нибудь, Финн, — сказал он, — чтобы завернуть этого везучего ублюдка.

Дэмерон перевел взгляд на Рей, и она поежилась.

— Сразу два везунчика за раз, — сказал он мрачно. — Может, вы и нам удачу принесете?

Финн вернулся с шуршащим тентом, в который они замотали Кайло, подняли на ноги и повели — он шел вслепую, его ноги заплетались, из-за кандалов он не мог делать широкие шаги. Рей тащилась за ними следом. В фургоне Кайло просто рухнул на пол и свернулся там. Финн и Дэмерон расселись, обойдя его, и Рей показалось, что Финн с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не пнуть вампира. Когда Рей заняла свое место, Финн запер двери, а Дэмерон стукнул в стенку — и они поехали.

Кайло слабо пошевелился, стараясь размотать тент.

— Лежи ты, — бросил ему Финн.

— Мне нечем дышать, — прохрипел Кайло.

— Тебе незачем дышать.

— Финн, — Дэмерон махнул рукой, — размотай его.

Финн поднялся, дернул на себя край тента, и Кайло тяжело выкатился из него, распластавшись на полу. Он сипло дышал и, похоже, сразу заснул.

Рей сидела какое-то время, глядя на него, а в голове у нее роились мысли: куда их везут, что с ними сделают?.. А потом она тоже задремала.

****

— Тебя подкинуть?

Рей обернулась: Кайло стоял, прислонившись к фонарному столбу и смотрел на нее. Он выглядел почти как человек — она могла разглядеть лёгкий румянец у него на щеках. Сыт и весел.

— Нет, — ответила Рей, возвращаясь к своему занятию — она опускала ставни на окнах магазина. Осталось только запереть их и дверь. — Говорят это небезопасно — садиться в машину к вампиру.

— Брось, сестра Рей, — Кайло оттолкнулся и медленно двинулся к ней развязной походочкой, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. На пояс у него была повязана рубашка, а под косухой была черная футболка с какой-то старой группой — может быть даже _the Velvet Underground_. — Поедешь к старику?

— Если так, то что? — Рей обернулась к нему.

— Может, я тоже хотел с ним увидеться. — Кайло пожал плечами.

— А что тебе мешает? — Рей присела, закрывая замок, проверила ставни и выпрямилась.

Она почувствовала холодное прикосновение к шее.

— Может быть, я хочу воспользоваться тобой как щитом, если он начнет палить?

Рей замерла. Прикосновение пропало. Когда она обернулась, Кайло вновь стоял под фонарем.

— Ну так что, сестричка Рей? Подбросить?

Рей тяжело сглотнула и ответила:

— Нет, спасибо.

— Принципы твердые, как у монашки, — Кайло хмыкнул. — Ладно, бывай.

Он медленно двинулся вниз по улице, и очень скоро смешался с толпой, даже несмотря на свой приметный рост — сколько бы Рей ни вглядывалась, она не смогла его увидеть.

Странно. Иногда он пугал ее до ужаса, а иногда ей хотелось надеть ему на голову ведро и постучать по нему чем-нибудь тяжелым. Он стал частью ее жизни — ее жуткой частью, тем самым моментом, когда ты понимаешь, что ночные кошмары реальны и могут поскрестись в твое окно. Но в то же время — вероятно, в этом был виноват Скайуокер, все еще продолжавший видеть в Кайло человека — он был простым и понятным. Соседский парень, не переросший свою панковскую юность, в меру дружелюбный. Эти два образа — своего парня и убийцы-кровохлеба — странным образом уживались рядом, и Рей как-то умудрялась переключаться между ними.

Возможно, где-то в ее голове Бен Соло был еще жив.

Но это ненадолго. Скорее всего, ему предстояло умереть уже сегодня.

Они ехали в молчании. Ни Финн, ни Дэмерон не проронили ни слова большую часть пути, молчала и Рей — она сидела у одной стены, а Финн и Дэмерон — у противоположной. Кайло лежал между ними, будто являя собой некую невидимую границу. 

Первым нарушил молчание Дэмерон, но обратился он не к Финну, как могла бы предположить Рей, а к ней самой:

— Скайуокер учил тебя чему-нибудь?

Он наклонился вперед и уперся локтями в колени, глядя на Рей.

Это были первые слова, сказанные внутри фургона с момента происшествия на мосту.

— В смысле?

До Рей дошло, и она пожала плечами:

— Просто объяснял мне, как не попасться им. Как опознать места, где они собираются, как они могут выглядеть. Техника безопасности современной девушки, — Рей невесело улыбнулась. — От знакомого вампира это все равно не спасло. Должно быть в сказках, где говорилось, что им нужно разрешение, чтобы войти, была доля правды. Только им не в дом надо было входить, а в твое окружение.

— Что-то вроде того, — Дэмерон кивнул. — Мы подъезжаем. Готовься.

— К чему? — спросила Рей, и в этот момент машина притормозила.

Они въехали куда-то, перевалив через что-то вроде «лежачего полицейского», и Рей услышала приглушённый металлический лязг. За ними закрылись ворота?

— Можно выходить, — сказал Дэмерон. — Финн, накинь на этого тент.

Кайло слабо пошевелился, когда Финн набросил на него тент. Рей-то думала, что он уже давно спит — но он не спал, или спал некрепко. И все ещё дышал, сипло, с присвистом. Интересно, вампир может обжечь лёгкие? Ведь иногда же им необходим кислород.

Двери открылись, и кузов фургона залило солнечным светом. Рей с непривычки зажмурилась.

— Выходите, — скомандовал кто-то. — Под тентом вамп?

— Ага, — ответил Дэмерон. — Свежак. Его под особое наблюдение.

— Дожили, — пробормотал плотный бородатый мужик, залезая в фургон, протиснулся мимо Рей и встал над Кайло. — Уже и вампов сюда тащим.

— Так не в первый же раз, — заметил Финн, но Дэмерон на него шикнул.

— Идём, — сказал он Рей. — Твоего друга вытащат без твоей помощи.

— Он мне не друг, — пробормотала Рей.

Дэмерон вышел первым и встал, ожидая ее. Рей вышла, оглядываясь. Фургон стоял на дороге. За ними были ворота и высокая белая бетонная стена около трех метров в высоту. Дорога же вела к большому зданию в мавританском стиле, тоже белому, с арочными окнами и проходами, крытыми галереями и маленькими башенками.

За спиной Рей Финн и второй мужик, которого Финн называл Снапом, кряхтя пытались выволочь Кайло наружу. Кайло не желал транспортироваться нормально, и в какой-то момент, когда его уже почти вынесли, завернув в тент, его рука выскользнула из-под ткани, свешиваясь почти до земли. Рей задержала дыхание, ожидая, что она вспыхнет, но ничего не происходило. Ни Снап, ни Финн этого не заметили и понесли Кайло к небольшому ангару. Рей расширившимися глазами наблюдала за ними.

— Идём… — Дэмерон проследил за ее взглядом и окликнул Финна и Снапа: — Эй, стойте!

Те небрежно опустили Кайло на землю, ожидая приказа

Подойдя к ним, Дэмерон одним рывком откинул тент в сторону, и Кайло скорчился, прикрывая глаза от солнечного света.

Но он не горел.

— Чтоб я сдох, — пробормотал Дэмерон. Он присел и приложил руку к шее Кайло, вторую держа на кобуре пистолета.

— Что там? — спросил Финн.

Дэмерон не ответил. Он поднялся и ткнул Кайло носком ботинка.

— Эй! Соло! Идти можешь?

Кайло гортанно застонал и выдавил:

— Отвали.

— Тащите внутрь, — решил Дэмерон и посмотрел на онемевшую от удивления Рей. — Сплошные чудеса, как я посмотрю.

****

Белое здание было гораздо просторнее изнутри, чем казалось снаружи. Больше всего оно походило на офис какой-то фирмы: коридоры, устланные серым ковролином и ламинатом, белые и бежевые стены. Тут даже было что-то вроде жилых комнат со скромной обстановкой — или, может быть, камер, или палат, потому что двери не запирались, а у входа в коридор стоял вооруженный охранник. Одну из таких комнат выделили Рей. Пока она умывалась и приводила себя в порядок, кто-то принес ее сумку с вещами — Рей-то была уверена, что все они остались в машине Кайло, забытой у дома Хакса.

И, когда Рей уже извелась от сидения в четырех стенах (она успела рассмотреть в окно унылый пейзаж из стены и неровной гористой линии горизонта и обследовать видимую ей часть коридора под пристальным взглядом охранника), к ней пришли гости.

Первым вошел По Дэмерон, оглядываясь с таким видом, будто ожидал, что Рей набросится на него, притаившись за углом. А следом за ним вошла невысокая женщина, на вид примерно лет сорока, с темно-каштановыми волосами с проседью, сдержанным макияжем, одетая в длинное закрытое белое платье.

Увидев их, Рей подскочила с кровати, на которой лежала, будто ее оттуда сдернули. Она не знала, что сказать, кто к ней пришел, но нутром чувствовала, что сейчас решается ее судьба.

— Добро пожаловать, Рей, — женщина сдержанно, но вполне тепло улыбнулась ей.

— Здравствуйте, — настороженно сказала Рей.

Она быстро стрельнула глазами в Дэмерона: он стоял за спиной женщины с каменным лицом, но его ладонь лежала на кобуре пистолета.

А женщина сделала шаг вперёд и протянула Рей руку.

— Я Лея Органа, — представилась женщина. — И я управляю этим местом.

— О! — Рей пожала предложенную руку. Должно быть это и была та Лея, о которой говорил Кайло. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Как и мне, — ответила Лея. — Спасибо, что привела Бена к нам.

— Не могу сказать, что это было моей целью, — пробормотала Рей, опустив глаза.

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах, но к сожалению, мы своей судьбы не выбираем, — продолжила Лея. — Прими мои соболезнования. Люк был прекрасным человеком. Я очень сильно скучаю по нему, как и ты.

— Вы его знали? — спросила Рей.

— Он был моим братом, — ответила Лея.

— Значит… — Рей нахмурилась. Она знала, что у Люка есть сестра — близнец, мать Кайло и бывшая жена Хана. Они редко упоминали ее и совсем не называли ее имени, но… Может быть, у него была еще вторая сестра? — Простите, но вы слишком молодо выглядите, чтобы быть его сестрой.

Лея грустно улыбнулась ей.

— Работа накладывает свой отпечаток. В Таламаске мы сталкивались с удивительными и страшными вещами, и моя моложавая внешность — лишь последствие одной из таких встреч.

— Вы вампир? — Рей напряглась.

Лея не выглядела похожей на кровососа. Она не пахла кровососом, и, не знай Рей, что она должна выглядеть лет на пятнадцать-двадцать старше, она бы ни за что не подумала, что с Леей может быть что-то не так.

— Нет, — Лея покачала головой. — Вампиризм — не единственный способ сохранить молодость. Но давай поговорим о тебе. Как ты устроилась? Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Если ты голодна, охранник покажет, где можно пообедать.

— Все в порядке, спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Я не думала, что сюда захватят мои вещи…

— Я попросила ребят, чтобы они перегнали сюда машину Бена, — добавила Лея.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказала Рей. — Если бы не обстоятельства… я бы сказала, что все чудесно. Но… Что это за место? Зачем вы привезли нас сюда?

— Ты говорила Финну, что ищешь убежище, — сказала Лея. — Это оно. Добро пожаловать в Сопротивление. Здесь мы боремся с вампирами и им подобными.

— А я… — В горле у Рей пересохло.

— Ты человек, — Лея рассмеялась. — Но твое чудесное везение не может не вызвать интерес. Ты не возражаешь против небольшого анализа крови?

— Нет. Нет, конечно, не возражаю, — Рей покачала головой. — А что с К… Беном?

— Можешь увидеться с ним, если хочешь, — ответила Лея. — Правда, он не в лучшем состоянии. — Улыбка Леи стала сочувственной.

— Да, я хочу, — сказала Рей. — Отведите меня к нему.

— По, — попросила Лея, обратившись к Дэмерону. — Проводи ее, пожалуйста. Чувствуй себя как дома, — добавила она, посмотрев на Рей. — Здесь ты в безопасности.

Дэмерон провел Рей по коридору — выходило, что Кайло ее сосед, его комната была через две двери. Свет там был потушен, жалюзи опущены, и светлый сумрак комнаты с белыми стенами рассеивали лишь редкие солнечные лучи, прорвавшиеся между жалюзи.

Кайло лежал на кровати, и казался ужасно грязным и пыльным на фоне чистого постельного белья. От него воняло, но вполне по-человечески: потом и нестиранными отсыревшими вещами.

Дэмерон остался снаружи, и Рей прикрыла дверь, обеспечивая им иллюзию уединения.

— Кайло, — позвала она. — Ты как?

После недолгого молчания Кайло выдавил:

— Хреново.

— Не могу тебе посочувствовать в полной мере, — ответила Рей, хотя это было не так.

Она приблизилась к Кайло и осторожно опустилась на край кровати рядом с ним.

— Плачь, сестричка, ты не упадешь, — хрипло прокаркал Кайло.

— Мэрилин Мэнсон? — рискнула предположить Рей.

— Обижаешь, только Джерард МакМанн, — сипло выдавил Кайло.

— Кто бы сомневался. Ты же фанат этих старых фильмов, — пробормотала Рей. — Почему ты не сказал, что твоя мать убивает вампиров? Почему Люк никогда об этом не рассказывал?

— По кочану, вот почему, — ответил Кайло. — Рей, мне хреново. Я не хочу отвечать на твои вопросы. Я подозреваю, что очень скоро мне их зададут очень много и хочу отдохнуть перед этим.

Рей вздохнула. Ладно, сегодня она ответов не получит — по крайней мере не от него.

— Каково это было, снова почувствовать себя человеком? — спросила Рей.

Кайло помолчал. Рей уже думала, что он не ответит, но он подал голос:

— Будто в меня ударила молния. Сначала прожарила конкретно, как на сковороде, а потом запустила сердце.

Кайло приоткрыл глаза, схватил Рей за руку — его ладонь была влажной и холодной — и прижал ее пальцы к своей груди.

— Чувствуешь? Бьётся.

— Это же хорошо? — предположила Рей.

— Не думаю, — ответил Кайло. Он отпустил ее руку и повернулся на бок, спиной к ней.

Поняв, что больше он разговаривать не намерен, Рей встала. Возможно, Лея расскажет больше. В этот момент Кайло глухо хихикнул, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

— Хотя один плюс в этом есть. Для тебя как посмотреть, но… Теперь твоя киска в зоне риска, сестричка Рей, — пробормотал он и хихикнул снова.

— Фу, — с чувством сказала Рей и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

****

Рей чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. К счастью, обитатели базы относились к ней довольно дружелюбно, даже Дэмерон. Со Снапом Рей встречалась чаще других на обеде и ужине в кафетерии, и даже несколько с ним сдружилась. Финн все ещё поглядывал на нее мрачно, но, к счастью, он не постоянно находился на базе.

Встретиться с Кайло у нее получилось лишь через три дня. Рей ничем не была занята, кроме анализов, которые в основном брали по утрам, а все остальное время она была предоставлена сама себе: сидела в огромной библиотеке со шкафами, которые подпирали потолки — а потолки там были метров шесть, — длинными лакированными столами, в поверхности которых отражался размытый свет настольных ламп, где было тихо и пахло книгами. Иногда там появлялись другие участники Сопротивления, но Рей им не мешала, а они не обращали на нее внимания. Книг в библиотеке было множество, но ни в одной Рей не нашла информации о том, что такое Таламаска и кто эти люди, посвятившие себя охоте на вампиров. Она находила старинные фолианты, где рассказывалось, как вырастить василиска или сделать голема, находила современные методички, где объяснялось, как правильно нейтрализовать оборотня — но ни слова о тех, кто собрал это все и написал.

Иногда Рей выходила в сад — точнее, его подобие, заросший опунцией и еще какими-то кактусами, с кривыми юкками, дающими слабую тень. Там были выложенные камнем дорожки и белые каменные скамейки, а еще там было ужасно жарко. Неудивительно, что никто кроме Рей не стремился там гулять.

Там они и встретились с Кайло.

Рей как раз заканчивала свой моцион, когда Кайло появился в дверях. Они остановились одновременно, на некотором расстоянии друг от друга.

— Ну, привет, — сказал Кайло.

— Привет, — ответила Рей. — А я думала, что тебя уже расстреляли. Раз уж солнце больше не причиняет тебе вреда.

— Нет, нет, — Кайло покачал головой, сунул руки в карманы и медленно двинулся Рей навстречу. — Сначала им нужно меня помучить.

Он вытянул одну руку вперед и продемонстрировал внутренний сгиб локтя, покрытый синяками и следами уколов.

— Они хуже вампиров, а я знаю толк в кровопусканиях, — добавил Кайло. — А как ты, сестрика Рей?

— Да точно так же, — проворчала Рей. — Из меня, наверное, уже галлон крови выкачали, а им все мало.

Кайло гортанно вздохнул, и когда он открыл рот, Рей увидела, что его клыки по-прежнему острые.

— Твои зубы не изменились? — спросила она.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Они, по-твоему, должны были выпасть что ли?

— Старые же выпали, — возразила Рей. Она хихикнула. — Было бы забавно, если бы они и вправду выпали, а новые не выросли бы.

Кайло мрачно уставился на нее.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — сказал он.

Рей посмотрела на него в ответ, продолжая улыбаться.

Кайло покачал головой, вздохнул и предложил:

— Пойдем ещё пройдемся.

— Жара же, — возразила Рей.

— Терапия ультрафиолетом от рецидивов вампиризма, — ответил Кайло, подхватывая ее под руку. — Мне это необходимо, тебе это необходимо… Идём, идём. Я тебе что-то покажу.

— С места ни сдвинусь, — пригрозила Рей, и Кайло со вздохом повернулся к ней и просто подхватил ее на руки.

— Эй! — Рей вцепилась ему в плечи. — Поставь меня на место.

— Поставлю, — пообещал Кайло. — Только на другое.

Он донес ее до скамейки возле «клумбы» — несколько разросшихся крупных кактусов, обоженных по кругу крупными обкатанными белыми камнями. А там Кайло плюхнулся на скамейку, усадив Рей на себя и облапав ее бедра.

— Эй! — Рей упёрлась ему рукой в грудь. — Ты свихнулся?

— Да ладно тебе, сестричка Рей, — промурлыкал Кайло, обнимая ее крепче и бегло целуя в шею. Он прижался губами к ее уху, и едва слышно прошептал:

— Серьезный разговор. Но ты продолжай отбиваться.

Рей треснула его ладонью по плечу, правда не сильно. Солнце калило, с Кайло в обнимку было ещё жарче, а он изображал, что целует ее в шею, между делом шепча:

— Есть предложение сваливать отсюда побыстрее, сестричка Рей.

— С чего бы? — пробормотала Рей недовольно. Она ухватилась за плечи Кайло, пытаясь вырваться, и он снова прижал ее к себе крепче. Ее промежность оказалась прижатой вплотную к его паху, и это слегка смущало.

— Думаешь, они тебя от Палпатина охраняют? — прошептал Кайло. Он убрал волосы от шеи Рей и впился в нее влажным поцелуем, посасывая кожу.

У Рей по спине побежали мурашки, и она поежилась, пытаясь отстраниться. Теперь, когда в прикосновениях к шее не было никакой угрозы, они ощущались иначе.

А Кайло оторвался от нее и снова зашептал:

— Из нас столько крови уже выкачали, мне едва ли в жопу с фонариком не заглядывали…

Рей не удержалась и хихикнула.

— …и для чего? Нас заспиртуют, как экспонаты в хранилище Таламаски. Под девизом борьбы с вампирами.

Рей чуть отстранилась от него и посмотрела Кайло в глаза.

— Почему ты в этом так уверен? — спросила она негромко.

— Потому что я _знаю_ , — ответил Кайло. — Скайуокер тоже знал. Ты думаешь, они из-за неприсланных открыток на Рождество перестали общаться?

Он наклонился и впился Рей в губы жадным поцелуем. Рей протестующие замычала. Ей было жарко, неудобно, но в то же время ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы Кайло отпускал ее.

— Ты здесь в не меньшей опасности, — прошептал Кайло, оборвав поцелуй. Его губы все ещё были прижаты к полуоткрытым губам Рей, и она чувствовала, как они мягко движутся, когда он говорит. — Попробуй отпроситься на прогулку за пределы территории. Увидишь, как они пойдут тебе навстречу.

— Я попробую, — пробормотала Рей.

Кайло ослабил захват, и она торопливо встала с его колен, чувствуя, что лицо у нее горит совсем не от жаркого солнца. Кайло наблюдал за ней с настороженной улыбкой, но она сменилась глумливой, когда он рассмотрел что-то в лице Рей.

— Понравилось, сестричка Рей? — спросил он. — Если что, ты знаешь где я сплю.

— Придурок! — бросила ему Рей, резко развернулась и пошла прочь. Не могла же она признать, что ей действительно это понравилось.

****

В этот же день Кайло появился на общем обеде. Его появление не прошло незамеченным: разговоры ненадолго затихли, когда он вошел, многие обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него. Кайло же ухмыльнулся и помахал всем, а потом подхватил пустой поднос и направился к раздаче. Заметив его, Рей попыталась пригнуться пониже, надеясь, что Кайло ее не заметит. Как бы не так — взяв еды, он направился прямо к ее столу и сел напротив.

— Ну и как у нас дела? — спросил Кайло. — Не отпросилась на прогулку?

— Мне велели дождаться Леи и спросить у нее, — ответила Рей. — Интересно, куда она уехала.

— Мне тоже интересно, — сказал Кайло. — И еще интереснее, когда она уедет снова.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — спросила Рей.

— И что же?

— Ты специально наговариваешь на нее. И на всех. Тебе неприятно признавать, что они по-настоящему могут убить вампира. Что бессмертие, ради которого ты пошел на превращение — фальшивка. Лея не выглядит плохим человеком. Мне кажется, она гораздо лучше, чем ты о ней думаешь, хотя бы потому, что оставила тебя в живых.

— Какая речь, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Вижу, полку почитателей моей матери прибыло.

Рей вопросительно посмотрела на него, и Кайло перегнулся через стол, и их лица оказались на одном уровне.

— Я свалю отсюда, Рей, — тихо сказал он. — С тобой или без тебя. Если ты дашь мне шанс доказать, что тут не лучшее для тебя место, может, ты еще передумаешь?

— И как ты собрался это доказывать? — спросила Рей.

— Я покажу, — ответил Кайло. — Давай-ка за пару часов до отбоя встретимся у библиотеки.

Рей уставилась на него в задумчивости. А Кайло принялся трапезничать, с неожиданным аппетитом.

— Ты не скучал по нормальной еде? — спросила Рей.

— Не очень, — ответил он. — Но она очень вкусная. Кстати, ты свой салат доедать будешь?

В восемь часов Рей была у библиотеки. Коридоры были пустынны. Ей никто не встретился, кроме библиотекаря, запиравшего свою вотчину на замок. Никто не следил за Рей, кроме черных глазков камер.

Кайло появился чуть позже. Не останавливаясь, он протянул руку Рей, а когда она озадаченно на нее уставилась, со вздохом схватил ее за запястье и потащил за собой.

— Идем, — пробормотал он, обнимая Рей за плечи. — Прогуляемся и насладимся ночными видами.

Они вышли на открытую галерею, полутемную и тихую, зато сад, и дорожки внизу, и тренировочная площадка были ярко освещены.

— Куда мы идем? — тихо спросила Рей.

— Здесь есть проход вниз, — так же тихо ответил Кайло. — В десять пересменка, поэтому я предлагаю подождать тут немного и проскользнуть, пока охранники будут меняться.

— Ждать больше часа, — напомнила Рей. — И чем мы займемся?

— Я бы предложил, сестричка Рей, но ты ведь откажешься.

Рей фыркнула, и Кайло вдруг резким движением увлек ее в сторону к колонне, подпирающей невысокую сводчатую крышу галереи. Там, прижав Рей к колонне, Кайло навис над ней.

— Прекрати, — сухо сказала Рей.

— Да ладно тебе, — Кайло ухмыльнулся. 

Отпихнув его в сторону, Рей отступила, походя взглянув вниз. Там, на площадке возле машины суетилась группа людей.

— Куда они собираются? — спросила Рей.

— Убивать вампиров. Или оборотней, — Кайло обнял ее за плечи. Рей высвободилась из его захвата. — Да не пугайся ты так. Не укушу.

Оперевшись плечом на колонну, Рей следила, как люди заносят ящики в кузов внедорожника. Кто-то покуривал рядом, кто-то обсуждал что-то, указывая на планшет в руках.

— А что насчет камер? — спросила Рей. — Нас же увидят по ним.

— Увидят, — согласился Кайло. — Но минут десять у нас будет. А больше и не надо.

— Ты сумасшедший, — сказала Рей. — И зачем я согласилась?

— Потому что тебе скучно? Или потому, что им не доверяешь? — Кайло кивнул на людей внизу.

Рей не ответила.

Дверь, за которую собирался проникнуть Кайло, находилась в помещении в конце галереи, ярко освещенном, где охранник нес свою вахту. Над дверью висела табличка с какой-то затейливо оформленной надписью, но Рей не сумела ее рассмотреть. Внедорожник успели загрузить и уехать на нем, когда охранник наконец снялся с места. Когда он, не торопясь, прошел буквально в метре от них, спрятавшихся за колоннами, Кайло картинно прижал палец ко рту и улыбнулся.

«Неужели для него это все игра? — подумала Рей. — Неужели он не понимает, что нас могут убить, что у охранников настоящее оружие?»

Вероятно, не понимал. Возможно, в своей голове он все ещё был сильным непобедимым вампиром? Рей не хотела быть рядом, когда реальность треснет его в лоб.

— А теперь бежим! — стоило охраннику отдалиться, как Кайло выскользнул из их укрытия, таща Рей за собой. Он быстрым движением набрал код на панели и дёрнул дверь на себя. А следующим движением втолкнул Рей в открывшийся проход и шагнул за ней сам прежде, чем дверь плотно затворилась за ними.

Впереди был короткий коридор, нисколько не отличающийся от остальных коридоров в здании: белый свет ламп, серые полы и белые стены. А за аркой впереди темнел спуск вниз: Рей могла увидеть лестницу и бледно светящуюся надпись.

— Откуда ты знаешь код? — спросила она, поворачиваясь к Кайло

— Следил за Леей, — просто ответил он.

Рей удивлённо подняла брови

— В свою защиту могу сказать, что я пошел за ней с другой целью.

Помолчав, Кайло добавил:

— Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы он изменился за это время.

Рей вздохнула. Рядом с Кайло она порой начинала чувствовать себя гением планирования.

— Идём, времени мало, — Кайло первым двинулся к лестнице. — И я хочу, чтобы ты увидела как можно больше.

— А ты не думаешь, что там ничего особенного не прячут? — спросила Рей, следуя за ним. — Вдруг там просто пустая комната?

— Да, и этот мужик с «узи» охранял пустую комнату, — согласился Кайло.

Они спустились по лестнице (зелёная светящаяся надпись гласила « _Всегда проверяйте целостность контейнеров_ ») и попали в следующий коридор, который чем-то напомнил Рей тот, в который выходили двери комнат, ее и Кайло. Здесь тоже были своего рода комнаты: камеры, отделенные друг от друга и от коридора прозрачными перегородками. Какие-то были пусты. Одна была заполнена густым дымом, в котором ничего нельзя было рассмотреть. А в ближайшей к Рей камере сидел человек — или он казался человеком. Одежда на нем висела лохмотьями, кожа была темной, неравномерно черной, где-то уходя в синеву, а где-то в бордовый цвет гематом, обтягивала жилы и кости. Голову человека покрывали наросты, похожие на ветвящиеся рога. Рей вздрогнула, когда существо посмотрело на нее в ответ: непроницаемым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. У него не было белков, глаза были целиком черными, и лишь в глубине их что-то тускло вспыхнуло, когда существо повернуло голову.

Они двинулись по коридору дальше, и Рей видела все больше удивительных существ в камерах. Некоторые выглядели странно. Другие — страшно. Некоторые пытались броситься на них сквозь стекло, а другие казались полумертвыми. Третьи были прикованы к стенам. Четвертые были подсоединены к странного вида медицинским приборам. На некоторых камерах были наклейки с предупреждениями: «не дотрагиваться», «не смотреть в глаза», «ядовит».

В груди у Рей стало зарождаться странное чувство: смешанный с отвращением страх.

— Зачем мы на это смотрим? — спросила она.

— Чтобы ты поняла, чем тут занимаются. Как изучают не-людей. Они радеют за людей в целом, но одна человеческая жизнь значения может не иметь, — ответил Кайло. — Прямо как вампиры.

— С чего бы такие выводы?

Кайло хмыкнул.

— Возможно с того, что некоторые, кого ты видишь, когда-то были людьми? Никто не рождается вампирами и оборотнями. А все те, кто становится их жертвами — лишь устраивающие твоих новых друзей ожидаемые потери.

Рей подошла к стеклу, за которым, как ей показалось, сидела девочка в белом платье, но, когда мнимая девочка подняла голову, Рей увидела железный намордник, прикрывающий аномально огромный рот с острыми зубами. Когда существо попыталось броситься на нее и врезалось в стекло, Рей отшатнулась.

— Они содержатся так уже долгое время, — негромко сказал Кайло.

— Откуда ты узнал об этом? — спросила Рей.

— Я не знал. Предположил. Уходя из Таламаски, мать прихватила с собой всю свою коллекцию, — ответил Кайло. — Нас с тобой ждут более комфортабельные камеры, но это камеры. Им необходимо докопаться до сути произошедшего: почему я обратился обратно, почему не обращаешься ты…

— А если я хочу помочь? — возразила Рей. — Помочь им понять? Вдруг это поможет им спасти жизни.

— Как хочешь, — ответил Кайло. — Но я бы не надеялся. Это все та же старая добрая не вмешивающаяся Таламаска, только в профиль. Все, что они узнают, осядет в их архивах.

— И все же, — упрямо ответила Рей. — Я хочу попробовать. Я останусь.

— Валяй, — ответил Кайло.

Он развернулся и побрел обратно к лестнице, сунув руки в карманы. Рей перевела взгляд на существо, похожее на девочку, царапающее стекло и скалящееся на Рей из-под намордника, и ее передёрнуло. Быстро развернувшись, так, что подошвы кроссовок скрипнул по полу, Рей поспешила за Кайло.

Они поднялись наверх и вышли в короткий коридор, когда пискнула, открываясь, дверь, ведущая наружу. Кайло среагировал мгновенно — и очень в своем духе. Он притянул Рей к себе и поцеловал ее, вжимая в стену. Рей стукнула его кулаком по плечу, и он перехватил ее запястье, но и лезть с поцелуями перестал — теперь он просто прижимался к ее щеке губами, и Рей чувствовала, что он улыбается.

Раздалось недовольное покашливание, и Кайло отпрянул, отпустив Рей. Рей нервно одернула одежду и несмело взглянула на вошедших — это были Лея и Дэмерон.

— Вы посмотрите, — заметил Кайло, — прямо как птички-неразлучники, всегда вместе.

— Что вы тут делали? — спросил Дэмерон.

— А ты что предположишь?

— Что ты влез в запретную зону.

— Чтобы что? — Кайло ухватил Рей за талию. Рей попыталась отпихнуть его от себя, чувствуя, что у нее начинают краснеть щеки. Вряд ли кто-то поверит, что она хочет помочь после… такого.

Лея вздохнула.

— У вас обоих есть комнаты. Я была бы счастлива, если бы вы использовали их, а не коридоры на закрытом уровне, — сухо заметила она.

— Ну, ты знаешь, мам, — заметил Кайло с ухмылкой, в которой не было ни капли веселья, — хотел впечатлить свою девчонку.

— Вам лучше отправиться к себе, — заметила Лея. — У вас обоих запланировано очень много на следующее утро. Особенно у тебя, Бен.

— Конечно, — пробормотала Рей.

— А ты вообще спишь? — спросил Кайло, глядя на Лею. — Или всегда на страже?

— Я не… — Лея осеклась и прижала ладонь ко лбу. Она чуть покачнулась, и Дэмерон тут же бросился к ней:

— Мэм!

— Я в порядке, — ответила Лея. — Бен прав, я давно не отдыхала. По, Проводи их, а потом зайди ко мне, хорошо?

— Да, мэм, — ответил Дэмерон.

Он кивнул в сторону двери, и Рей первая двинулась к выходу. Кайло пошёл за ней, а Дэмерон — последним, как конвоир.

— Каково это, — спросил Кайло, не оборачиваясь, — трахать женщину, которая тебе в матери годится?

— Шагай, — ответил Дэмерон. — Не знаю, как ты подсмотрел пароль, но его сменят.

— У вас просто редко бывают гости, — заметил Кайло. — Поэтому вы никогда не задумывались над такими важными вещами, как смена паролей, да?

Дэмерон не ответил.


End file.
